NIWIMT: No Idea Why I Made This
by jemilyislife666
Summary: Mostly Femlash. Explinations inside.
1. Introdutions

Hi! So, like the title says, I have no idea why I wrote this but here it goes.

Okay, there are some things you should probably know before you start reading.

For starters, most things are AU.

Emily Prentiss has two daughters, Santana Lopes and Rachel Barbra Prentiss. She has a son, Kurt Hummel Prentiss. Santana's 17. Rachel and Kurt are 16. Kurt is openly gay and so is Santana but she respects her privacy and she isn't telling everyone she passes by that she's gay, unlike her brother, that practically says to everyone that he knows with his non-stop flirting with every boy that he sees that he is in fact gay. Rachel is bisexual, as her mother. The three of them are adopted. Emily just transferred to the BAU from France.

Jennifer Jareau has two sons (both biological), Sam Evans and Henry Nathan Jareau. Sam's 17 and Henry's 3. She has two nieces that live with her, Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce Jareau. Quinn's 17 and Brittany's 16. They're sisters and their parents died in a car crash when they were little. Quinn never went through the Lucy Caboosey thing. JJ doesn't like to put labels. If she feels a connection, she goes with it. Sam's gay. Brittany is bi and Quinn follows her aunt JJ in her opinion about labels.

Aaron Hotchnner's sons are Jack Thomas and Artie Jacob Hotchnner. Jack's 8 and Artie's 16. Hotch's married with Hayley and they're happy, they're not going through the whole divorce thing as they went in the show. Artie's straight.

Spencer Reid has a younger brother, Noah Puckerman Reid, mostly known as Puck. He's 17 and lives with Reid. Reid's straight and Puck's bi. There's an established relationship between Sam and Puck. Sam and Reid are the only ones that call him Noah. Reid's dating Ashley Seaver.

Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia Morgan are married for 19 years and their daughter is Mercedes Jones Morgan. She's 17 and dating a boy named Shane, from the football team of her school.

Gideon is out. Rossi is in. That you must know.

Elle never left the team and she has a son, Blaine Anderson Greenway. Blaine's 16 and gay. Elle's bi and dating Jordan Todd.

Tina and Mike are dating and they're Mercedes' best friends.

Everyone is in Glee except for the Prentiss gang, who just joined the school.

Finn, Rory, Matt, Sugar, Will (because he's an ass in my opinion) and Strauss are not in this fiction.

The couples that will end up happening are:

Quinn/Santana;

Brittany/Rachel;

Kurt/Blaine;

JJ/Emily;

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


	2. FastHands, LongLegs and Porcelain Face

**Disclaimer: Neither Glee nor Criminal Minds belongs to me. What would I be doing here if they did, anyways?**

.

.

'Our new school sucks.' Rachel says to her sister and mom once she plops down on the couch, throwing her bag to the floor with a 'huff'. 'And why's that, sweetie?' Her mom asks, never taking her eyes of the Mario Brothers game. 'I have a nickname already! It's my first day!' She exclaims. 'C'mon, Rach, it can't be worse then Hobbit or Dwarf, right?' Santana tries to encourage her sister, mentioning her sister's nicknames in their last school in France, without taking her eyes from the game either. 'Besides, you, Santana and Kurt have a new nickname in every school. You're the new kid. I had a new nickname every time I changed schools too. Yes, some sucked, but some where pretty good.' Emily says. 'Oh, not again!' She exclaims when Santana wins her again and throws her controller to the table, Santana doing the same. Rachel rolls her eyes at the normal behavior of her older sister and mother. 'Sorry, mom, but you're just not good enough yet.' Santana says with an evil smile and patting her mom's shoulder sympathetically. 'Mom, the worst nickname they gave you was Princess.' Rachel says matter-of-factly. 'Good afternoon, my ladies.' Kurt says as he walks in, interrupting the conversation. He sits next to Rachel. 'What are we talking about?' 'The nickname everyone gave me already. They only give me nicknames for the way I look!' Rachel says and Kurt chuckles. 'Rachel, your nickname is the best until now, what are you talking about?' 'Can someone please update us on the nickname?' Emily says waving her hands in front of herself and Santana. 'Long-Legs. Her nickname is Long-Legs and she's complaining. My nickname is Porcelain Face. I don't even know if I should take it as an insult or a compliment!' Kurt exclaims. Santana laughs. 'You two think you have a problem?' She says shaking her head. 'Remember that girl a few years ago that got me the nickname of Fast-Hands?' Everyone nods at her with a smirk on they're faces. She rolls her eyes at them. 'Yeah, well, guess who's in our school and spread the name?' She asks rhetorically. 'Oh my God, you must be kidding!' Kurt exclaims, using a hand to cover his mouth, trying to contain his laughter. Santana shakes her head. 'Not kidding, bro.' Everyone shares looks and start laughing. 'Well, aren't you a comprehensive family.' She says with a roll of eyes. 'I'm sorry, sweetie, but that's just funny.' Emily says, controlling her laugh and putting an arm around her older daughter. 'Well, that certainly made me feel better about Long-Legs. What about you, Porcelain Face?' Rachel says with a smile, turning to Kurt. 'Definitely better now.' He says with a nod. Santana gets up. 'I'm gonna go do my homework. Can you help me with French, mom? Apparently not even living in France for two months made me understand a thing of it.' 'I'll help you if you help you're brother with Spanish while your sister and I do dinner.' Emily says back. Santana shrugs. 'Deal.' She says going to her room with her mother behind her. 'Help me in biology?' Rachel begs her brother. 'Fine for me.' He says with a shrug and grabs his book while Rachel does the same.

.

.

JJ opens the door of her house to find her son and Puck making out on the couch. 'Boys, I thought you were supposed to be babysitting.' They break apart and Puck is the first to speak. 'We are, JJ.' He says, nodding at the sleeping boy on the other couch, snuggled close to the pillow. 'Aww.' JJ says as she grabs her phone and quickly takes a picture. She grabs her younger son and takes him upstairs. 'Where are the girls?' She asks once she comes back down and sits next to Sam, turning the TV on. 'At Blaine's studying.' Sam answer, putting an arm around his boyfriend and another around his mother. They stay silent for a while, watching 'Lara Croft.' 'I don't get how either of you can be attracted to her.' Sam says. JJ rolls her eyes. 'Just because she has breast doesn't mean you have to say automatically she isn't hot. She's brunette and everything.' JJ says with a smirk. 'She's a she, mom. That's enough reason for me not the think she's hot. Even is she's a brunette.' He says back with a roll of eyes. Puck shakes his head at his boyfriend and JJ. They keep watching the movie. After a while Quinn and Brittany walk in. 'Shh. Henry's asleep.' They nod and sit on the couch Henry was occupying before. 'Lara Croft? You're lucky Angelina Jolie's hot or I'd make you change channels.' Brittany says and Puck and JJ laugh while Sam shakes his head. 'What are we missing?' Quinn asks with a raised eyebrow. 'Nothing, sweetie. Just your cousin being insane.' JJ says. Quinn and Brittany nod at that. 'Hey, have you heard about the new students?' Puck asks to the girls. 'Yeah, I heard they have nicknames already.' Brittany says. 'Me too but I haven't seem them yet.' Quinn says. 'What are they nicknames?' JJ asks. 'Fast-Hands, Long-Legs and Porcelain Face.' Quinn says. 'Better then Trouthy Mouth.' Brittany says and Quinn starts laughing. Sam throws a pillow at them. They throw a pillow back that hits Puck instead. Puck throws another back and they squint away giggling and ducking behind the couch. JJ throws a pillow at the boys and runs to the girls. 'You're three! It's not fair!' Sam says as he takes his head from behind the other couch, where he's hiding with Puck. He's answer is a pillow square in the face and Puck pulls him back down laughing. 'Oh, shut up.' Sam says, hitting his boyfriend's shoulder. JJ feels a pillow hit her in the side and looks at the stairs to see a grinning Henry running to the other couch. 'I hit momma! I hit momma, Sammy!' Henry says jumping to Sam's lap. 'Nice job, H.' Puck says putting his hand up and high-fiving the 3 year old. They fight for about half an hour before Sam and Puck say they lost because Brittany, somehow, grabbed Henry and threatened to throw him to the lava river, aka, the couch. 'I gotta go home. I'll see you tomorrow.' Puck says as he kisses Sam. 'Okay. I love you.' 'I love you too. Bye ladies, bye, H.' He says, waving at them. 'Bye, Puck.' They say at the same time. 'Okay, boys, you and Brittany clean. Quinn, give me a hand with dinner.' JJ says as she heads to the kitchen, Quinn behind her. 'We would so had beat you if you hadn't got our best man.' Sam says to Brittany and she laughs. 'Yeah, that's what you get for underestimating me.' She says with a wink and starts cleaning the mess that the living room became.

.

.

Artie's throwing the football at his brother, which he catches almost perfectly at the park near the hotel they live in. 'Woah. You getting way better then me, Jackie boy.' Artie says as he pushes his wheelchair to his brother. 'Really?' Jack says excited. 'Yup. Almost better then dad too.' He says as he puts the ball on his lap and starts rolling towards the hotel with his brother right next to him. 'You think I can beat him, one day?' Jack asks to his brother with his bright brown eyes wide and a smile across his face. 'If I keep training you, then of course yes!' Artie says as he goes up the ramp to the hotel and Jack jumps the few stairs with his feets together as usual. 'Then you gotta keep training me, Artie! I wanna make daddy cry.' He says with his impression of an evil voice. Artie stares at his little brother and starts wheeling to the elevator. 'You're spending way too much time with Sam, little bro.' Jack giggles and gets inside the elevator with his brother, pushing the button 5. Artie lets him as normal because Jack feels like an adult just by doing something as silly as that. 'Can you teach me to play guitar?' Jack asks for the thousand time that week. 'I told you, Jackie boy, when you're old enough I'll teach you.' Artie says the same sentence he already said at least five times today. 'How old is old enough?' Jack asks as they leave the elevator. 'Older then you are right now.' Artie tells his brother. He opens the door and drops the football by the lobby. 'Hey, boys.' Hayley greets them. 'Oh, Jack, go take a bath, you're all dirty.' She says once she sees her younger son. 'But, mommy-' Jack starts. 'You heard your mother, buddy. C'mon, go take a bath before dinner.' Hotch says as he walks in the room. Jack sighs and heads to the bathroom. 'Did he ask you again to teach him guitar?' Hotch asks as he takes a seat on the couch. 'Only, like, five times.' Artie says back, grabbing the remote and putting cartoons for Jack. 'He's 8, Aaron. Don't even dare suggesting we should put him in guitar lessons as well as soccer.' Hayley says as she sits next to her husband. 'I didn't said anything.' He says with his hands up. 'So there's new kids in school. I haven't seen them yet but I heard their mother's transferring to the FBI.' Artie says after a while, trying to find out more about the new kids. 'What's their last name?' Hotch asks. 'Prentiss, I think.' 'Oh, yeah, she's transferring to the BAU. She's the agent I told you guys about.' He says to his son and wife. 'Cool, yo.' Jack runs to the living room and says. 'I'm clean now, mommy. Can we eat?' Hayley chuckles at her son. 'Yes, let's all eat.' She ruffles both her sons' hair and heads to the kitchen. 'I think she does that on propoz.' Jack whispers to his brother. 'Purpose, Jackie boy.' Artie corrects him. 'And I think too.' He whispers back.

.

.

Puck opens the door of the house he shares with his brother to find him with his shirt off and his girlfriend about to take her shirt off as well. 'Woah! Don't you have a bedroom?' Puck says as he puts an arm in front of his face. Ashley quickly puts her shirt back on and Reid grabs his shirt, putting it on as well. 'I'm so sorry, Noah.' Reid says once he's dressed. Puck takes his arm from his face. 'Look, Spencer, I'm glad you and Ashley get to third basis. Just please don't do it in the couch.' He says. 'It's my fault. Your brother's been away on a case and I-' Ashley starts to have Puck interrupting her. 'Ashley, I don't need the details. And it's fine if you cook.' He says with a grin. 'You have a deal.' She says immediately. She was going to cook anyways. They shake hands and Ashley moves to the kitchen. 'Someone was horny, uh?' Puck says as he sits on the couch. 'Don't. It's embarrassing enough already, Noah.' Reid says as Puck chuckles. 'You and Ashley are pretty serious, uh?' Puck says to his brother a while later. 'Noah, we've been dating for almost two years. What do you think?' Reid says back. 'Does that mean you'll pop the question soon?' He says, his eyes fixed on the horror movie. 'Stop asking me that!' He says. 'Relax, Spencer. I won't tell her.' 'There's nothing to tell because I haven't told you anything.' Reid says back. 'You just gotta read between the lines or some other shit like that.' Puck says. 'Just watch the movie, okay?' Puck shrugs and says nothing more. 'Dinner's ready!' Ashley calls out and Puck's out the couch in the blink of an eye. 'Hungry?' Ashley teases. 'Hell yes.' He says as he sits. Reid steals Ashley a quick kiss and sits down at the table as well. 'Hey, guys, food time. PDA time's later. Like, when you're in the bedroom.' Puck says. Ashley rolls her eyes at him while Reid chooses to ignore him.

.

.

'Does our babygirl ever gets tired of singing? She's been practicing for hours.' Morgan says to his wife. 'I thought you supported Mercedes about her singing.' Garcia says from the kitchen. 'I do, Pen, but she'll loose her voice if she doesn't stop soon.' He says jokingly. They finally hear their daughter walking down to the living room. 'Hey. Is dinner almost ready?' She says once she sits beside her dad. 'It'll take a little more, princess.' 'Mom, would it be okay if Shane came have dinner with us?' She asks, ignoring her dad. She knows he'll say no. 'Sure, give him a call. It's spaghetti with meatballs.' 'Thanks.' She says standing up and giving her mother a kiss, going upstairs to grab her phone. 'Now, why didn't she asked me?' Morgan says. 'Because you'd say no, Derek. Your daughter knows you well.' She says as she puts the dinner bolting and sits beside her husband, rolling her eyes when she sees the football game on the TV. He says nothing because there's no point in arguing with his wife about that. A while later the door bell rings. 'It's Shane. Can you open? I'm getting ready.' Mercedes calls out. 'What does she mean with 'getting ready'? It's dinner!' Morgan says from the couch as Garcia does to the door. 'Hi, Shane. Take a seat, I'm gonna go check dinner. Mercedes' just getting ready.' She says as she nods to the living room and heads to the kitchen. 'Hi, Miss Morgan.' He says as he walks to the couch. 'Sir.' He says, extending his hand to Morgan, who shakes it a little to thigh but Shane gives no signal of pain. 'Hey.' 'How's the game?' Shane asks and Morgan starts to have the feeling he might get along better with the boy then expected. Garcia smirks form the kitchen. _Nice play, boy. Nice play. _Mercedes walks down again. 'Hi.' She says as Shane kisses her cheek. 'Dinner's up!' Garcia says from the kitchen. Morgan whispers in Garcia's ear once he gets to the kitchen. 'I like him.' She chuckles. _Football. The only thing that makes a father like his daughter's boyfriend._

.

.

Blaine's dancing to the sound of Kizomba while making dinner when his mom walks in with her girlfriend of almost 4 years, Jordan. Blaine likes Jordan. She can dance. She likes his cooking. She thinks he has a good voice. She absolutely loves his bow ties and most important of all, she makes his mother happy. 'Hey, guys. Dinner's almost ready.' 'Hey, sweetie.' Elle says as she kisses his cheek. 'Got new moves for me?' Jordan asks. 'You already know the answer.' He says as his mom takes a hold of dinner. He grabs Jordan's hands and they start dancing all over the kitchen. Elle starts laughing when Blaine tries to make a move to impress Jordan but she does one even better and Blaine does a vain at her. 'Break it, you two. Dinner's ready.' She says as she grabs three plates and serves dinner while Blaine and Jordan sit. 'There's three new students at my school. They're brother and sisters. I haven't been able of seeing them yet, sadly.' Blaine says. 'Oh, c'mon, Blaine, you just wanna see the boy.' Jordan says back. 'Although that is true I heard they gave them new nicknames already.' Blaine says, pointing a fork at Jordan. 'What's their nicknames?' Elle asks. 'I know the older one as the nickname of Fast-Hands. The other girl's Long-Legs. And the boy's Porcelain Face. I don't know more except that the last name is Prentiss.' He says. 'Prentiss? That's the name of the agent that's joining the BAU tomorrow.' Elle says. 'You think I can pass by to take a look? The agent might take them.' He says with a shrug. 'Fine for me.' 'Why would someone nickname her of Fast-Hands?' Jordan asks after a while. 'I don't know. Mike said a girl that transferred from another school knew her and that she said the nickname's valid.' He says and they keep eating.

.

.

**Reviews make Redbull happy. That is all.**


	3. Glee Introdutions

**Disclaimer: Again? C'mon, people, the show's not mine. Why must you torture me by reminding me?**

**Summary: How the Glee guys meet the gang Prentiss. Pretty much sums it all up.**

.

.

'Santana Lopes Prentiss, you are not getting late in your second day of school already!' Emily says as she pushes the blanket from her daughter. 'Ugh. Five more minutes, mom.' Santana says as she covers her head with her pillow. She is **not **a morning person. 'San, you have to get up.' Kurt says, taking pity of his mom. 'No, I don't and you can't make me.' She says, pulling the pillow from her face to glare at her brother and hiding her face again. 'True, but our little ninja can.' He says as he walks out of the way of the door. 'Rachel, don't you even dare.' She say, sitting up immediately. A war cry is heard all over the apartment as Rachel jumps to the bed of her sister and somehow is able of grabbing both her hands and putting her up. 'Thank you, honey, you can let go now.' Emily says between laughs as she puts a hand on Rachel's shoulder. She shrugs and leaves the room to get ready. 'I hate you, Rach!' Santana calls out as she starts getting dressed. Kurt and Emily laugh and leave the room as well. 'It still amazes me how someone so small can get Santana up in no time.' Kurt says to his mom. 'Might be small but I'm a freaking ninja.' Rachel says, showing up in front of them out of nowhere and scaring Kurt half to death. Santana starts laughing as she gets to the kitchen and makes cereals, the rest of the Prentiss' following suit.

.

.

The trio leaves the car and waves at their mom, getting to school. 'Santana, need I remind you again that you're not supposed to get into fights?' Kurt says. Santana turns around and walks backwards, smirking at her brother. 'You can remind me as many times as you want, they mess with me or one of you and they're screwed, Kurt.' She says, turning around again and walking faster to head to her class. Kurt rolls his eyes at his older sister. 'At least we know she has our back.' Rachel says with a shrug and they start walking to class as well.

.

.

'Yo!' Santana hears someone and turns around to see a boy with a Mohawk running in her direction. 'You're from Mr. Schuester's Spanish class, right? The new student?' He asks. 'Yeah. Why?' She asks back. 'He's sick. We're having substitution down the hall. The teacher said to let you know.' He says. She goes down the hall. 'If it's a prank I better tell you you're screwed with me if you keep it up.' She says fiercely. _The new girl has an attitude!_ Puck thinks. 'Easy.' He says putting his hands up. 'I don't do pranks to the new students. My boyfriend was the new students before you so I know better. He'd kick my ass.' He says. She stops and puts her hand out. 'Santana Prentiss.' 'Puckerman Reid.' She raises an eyebrow. 'Noah Puckerman Reid actually but call me Puck.' He says with a shrug. 'Your boyfriend's from our class?' She says. 'Yeah. He's the blond hot one.' 'Sorry, Puck. I go for ladies. Can't tell if the boy's hot.' She tells him. 'You'll meet him then. You into blondes?' He says, remembering he might finally get Quinn or Brittany a girlfriend. 'Into gals. Don't give a shit about hair color.' She says back. _I like her. _'Why?' She asks. They get into the class and Santana stops in her tracks when she sees a hot blonde talking with a blond boy. 'Holy crap. She's hot.' 'That's why I asked. C'mon, I'll introduce you.' He says nudging his new colleague. She quickly gets her kick ass mode back on and follows Puck. 'Sam, Quinn.' Puck calls them out of their conversation. Quinn looks at the Latina standing next to Puck and she practically passes out. _She's stunning. _'Hey, baby. Who's this?' The boy Santana knows as Sam says and leans in to kiss Puck. 'The new student, sh-' 'I can introduce myself, thank you.' She says with a roll of eyes. Sam raises an eyebrow at her. 'Been to five schools in the past three years. You learn how to introduce yourself.' She says. 'Santana Prentiss.' She says putting her hand out at the boy. 'Sam Jareau. Nice to meet you.' 'Likewise.' She says and looks at the blonde that is yet to speak. 'You okay over there?' She asks the girl. That got Quinn out of her gaze. 'Uh. Yeah. I- uhm. I'm Quinn Jareau.' She says, shaking her hand. 'Santana Prentiss. Thought I might let ya know again. You didn't seemed like you were on this galaxy.' Santana looks into Quinn's hazel eyes and she caught of guard by how pretty they are. 'Sorry. My mind was somewhere else.' She says, trying to focus on something other than the soft hand against her own. 'No kidding.' Santana says with a smirk. Sam clears his throat. 'I might be confusing everything but is your mom by any chance joining the BAU here?' He asks. 'Yeah. Why?' Santana says, narrowing her eyes at the blond boy. 'My mom, her aunt, she's in the BAU too.' He says, pointing at Quinn. 'Yeah, my brother too.' Puck says. 'Another girl from our class, Mercedes, her parents are in the BAU as well.' Quinn says. 'Yo, homies and shawty.' Mercedes says, going to them. 'Hey. This is the new student and she can introduce herself so I'll let her.' Puck says. Santana rolls her eyes at him. 'I'm Santana. I assume you're Mercedes?' She asks. 'Yeah. They talked about me?' She asks. 'Only said your parents work in the BAU.' Mercedes raises an eyebrow at the boys. 'My mom just joined.' Santana explains. 'Oh, yeah. Agent Prentiss.' Santana nods. 'Attention, everyone.' They hear their teacher call. 'Since I wasn't prepared and since we have a new student, by the way, I'm Miss Holliday-' She says, looking to Santana. Santana nods at her with a small smile. '-how about if you all get out of here, uh?' Everyone cheers and starts getting up.

.

.

Brittany and Blaine are talking, waiting for their teacher and the rest of the class to show up when they see the new students walking in. Brittany's mouth lies open and Blaine closes it with a smirk. 'Who got your eye?' He asks. 'The girl. And the boy got yours so don't even pretend.' She says back. 'Didn't said he didn't. I'm just better at hiding it then you. C'mon, let's meet them.' He says as he gets up, Brittany following. 'Hi. You're the new students, right?' Blaine says with a friendly smile. 'Yes. Who you may be?' Kurt says back, trying to control his staring at the boy. 'I'm Blaine Greenway and this is my friend Brittany Jareau.' He says, pointing at Brittany. 'Hi.' She says with a smile and Rachel can't help but smile back. 'I'm Rachel Prentiss and this is my brother, Kurt.' She says. 'I don't mean to sound nosy but… is any of your parents joining the BAU?' Blaine asks. 'Our mother. We don't have a father.' Kurt says. 'How do you know?' Rachel asks. 'My mother's from the BAU and she told me an Agent Prentiss was joining.' 'My aunt's in the BAU too. We usually hang out there after school.' Brittany says. 'You want to pass by there after classes?' She asks the siblings. They share a look and then shrug simultaneously.

After that they met Artie, whose father is the chief unit of the BAU and two other students, Mike and Tina.

.

.

None of them had classes in the afternoon so Brittany texted her sister saying she was going to the BAU with Blaine and the two new students.

**We're with another new student, Santana. No classes after lunch either. I'll ask her if she wants to go too.** – Q

**Kay. See ya. **– B

.

.

'Hey, Santana.' Quinn says, Santana looking at her. 'My sister just texted me saying she's with your brother and sister and that they're going to the BAU. You wanna come with us?' Santana frowns. _That's odd. They didn't called.___**Buzz. Buzz. **Santana rolls her eyes and fishes her phone from her pocket. 'Yo.' She says. '_Hey, it's Kurt. A friend asked us to hang out in the BAU._' 'Yeah, I know. A girl told me her sister texted her. Meet you there. And tell Rachel I'm still pissed at her for going all ninja on me this morning.' She says as she hangs up. She looks around and finds four sets of eyes looking at her. Puck's about to open his mouth. 'Don't.' She says and points her finger at him. He closes his mouth and Quinn and Sam share an amused look. 'C'mon, guys, we'll take my car.' Mercedes says as she heads to the parking lot. 'Shotgun!' Puck calls out. Quinn goes in first, leaving Santana in the middle and Sam on the other side. On a harder turn Santana leans in to Quinn and they stare at each other until Mercedes takes another turn and Santana is forced to look away from Quinn's eyes. _I wonder what will happen if I-_ Quinn thinks, putting her hand on Santana's leg. _If she puts her hand on top of mine then she wants something too. If she doesn't then I'll have a lot of explanations to give to her. _Santana hesitantly puts her hand on top of Quinn's and looks straight ahead scared that she read it all wrong. Quinn smiles and leans her head on the Latina's shoulder, trying to her know it's fine. Santana looks at Quinn and she's met with a smile. Santana smiles back and she's about to lean in when- 'We're here.' Mercedes says, startling both girls. They glance at Sam to see that he's asleep. Quinn leans over Santana, putting her hand on the Latina's shoulder for support and ruffles her cousin's hair, making him jump startled. They laugh at the boy and get out. 'You guys go ahead.' Quinn says, grabbing Santana by the wrist. Sam looks confused but Puck grabs his hand and nods in the direction of the elevator.

'Santana, I-' Quinn starts but is interrupted. 'I didn't get it all wrong, did I?' Santana asks nervous. Quinn slides her hand into Santana's and gives a squeeze. 'No.' She says, shaking her head. 'You didn't got it wrong.' She smiles at the girl and leans in, hesitant. Santana cups her face with her free hand and leans in as well. Just before they're going to kiss- 'San?' Kurt says, to have Rachel covering his mouth. Blaine and Brittany laugh while Artie shakes his head. Santana lets go of Quinn and stares at her brother. 'Bro, you have the worst time in the fucking world.' 'She swearing. You're dead.' Rachel sings and goes to Quinn. 'Hi. I'm Rachel, Santana's sister.' 'Nice to meet you. I'm Quinn.' Kurt's still trying to understand why his sister's staring at him and he grabs Blaine, using him as a barrier between him and Santana. 'Don't you think pretty-boy can get you out of this, you're dead.' Blaine laughs at the nickname. 'Hi, I'm Blaine. That's Artie and that's Brittany.' He says pointing to the duo that hasn't said a word yet. 'Nice to meet you.' She says with a smile to Blaine and then to Brittany and Artie. She turns back to her brother. 'Why are you staring at me? What did I do?' He asks, still hiding behind Blaine. 'Oh, don't you even dare playing dumb with me, bro. What you did is not cool.' She says pointing a finger at him. Feeling the boy might actually die Quinn puts a hand on Santana's shoulder. 'Don't kill you're brother before I even have the chance to meet him.' She says, pulling Santana back. Blaine finally stops being used as a barrier. 'I'm Quinn.' She says, looking at the boy. 'No, my dear, you are a life savior. And I am Kurt.' He says. She laughs at his most likely accurate choice of words. 'Can I kill him now?' Santana asks impatiently with her arms crossed. Kurt grabs Quinn by the shoulders and uses her as a barrier, since Blaine's to far away. 'Seriously? First you do _that _and now you use _her _as a barrier? Is this your death sentence or some shit?' Santana asks. Quinn puts her arms around Santana's neck and kisses her cheek. 'Let him live.' She says as she let's go. 'I like her idea.' Kurt says, pointing a finger at Quinn and not even caring about what the hell just happened. Santana sighs and glares at her brother a little more and then turns around, putting an arm around her sister and walking to the elevator, followed by everyone else, Kurt being one of the last ones, still somewhat hiding behind Blaine, making the boy laugh and grabbing his arm, pulling him. Kurt smiles and is actually grateful his sister tried to kill him.

.

.

**REVIEWS DO NOT KILL YOU. I CHECKED.**


	4. BAU Introdutions

**Disclaimer: I have now started a war with both the owners of Glee and Criminal Minds but I am not (yet, let's see how it goes) the owner. :'(**

**Summary: Emily Prentiss is introduced to the BAU.**

**Vaguest summaries ever, I am aware of that.**

.

.

After dropping the trio at school Emily drives to Quantico. As she parks the car she can see the chief unit SSA Aaron Hotchnner walking to the building. 'Sir.' She calls out, making him turn around. 'Agent Prentiss.' He says, shaking her hand. 'Are you ready for your first day?' 'As ready as I'll ever be, sir.' She answers, making her way to the elevator with her new boss. 'Good answer.' He says with an _almost _smile. 'And call me Hotch.' She nods. 'I've gave you a brief fill-in on the team so it's just meeting them now.' He says as the elevator opens and they step out. 'I assigned one of our agents to introduce you to everyone else. If you'd follow me.' He says, heading to JJ's office, with Emily behind. He knocks. 'Come in.' 'JJ, this is the new agent, Emily Prentiss.' Hotch says as soon as he steps in. JJ stands up and shakes the woman's hand. 'Jennifer Jareau but call me JJ. Nice to meet you.' She says with a smile. _Pretty name. _Emily thinks as she smiles back and answers. 'You too.' _Killer smile. _JJ thinks. 'Can you introduce our new member to everyone else when they arrive?' 'Sure.' JJ answers. Hotch leaves them and heads to his office to do paperwork. 'Have a seat.' JJ says, pointing to the chair and Emily does so. 'Hotch probably filled you in already about all of us, uh?' JJ wonders. 'Sort of. What he said was pretty vague.' 'So, what do you know about me?' She asks with a smile. 'Well, I know you have the hardest job being the media liaison and that your job's pretty important.' Emily says with a sympathetic smile. JJ smiles back. It's been a long time since anyone reminds her of that. 'And I know agents don't mess with you because they know you have a great shot.' She continues, making JJ laugh. 'Can't say it's a lie.' JJ says. Emily notices a picture of the blonde with a little blonde boy, another blonde boy and two girls that look like they're sister on the desk. 'Are they yours?' Emily asks, nodding at the picture. 'The boys are. The girls are my nieces but they live with me too.' She says back. 'You have any kids?' She asks the brunette. 'Two girls and a boy.' She says with a nod. 'Almost everyone from the team has kids. They usually come here and hang out when they don't have classes in the afternoon so you'll probably meet them today too.' JJ says.

.

.

They kept talking for a little while and sharing funny stories about their kids. Both women thought it was very easy to talk with the one another. JJ glances outside and sees everyone's already there. Then she glances at the clock and frowns. It's been almost an hour. 'What?' Emily asks, seeing the frown on Jennifer's face, _JJ's face! _Emily scolds herself for calling the blonde Jennifer after she said to call her JJ. 'Nothing, it's just it's been an hour already. Weird.' She says. Emily glances at the clock and frowns as well. 'Really weird.' Emily comments. 'C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone else.' JJ says as she gets up. Emily follows suit and they head out of the office and to the bullpen. When JJ gets there she calls the boys and Elle out of their conversation. 'This is our new member, Agent Emily Prentiss.' JJ introduces her and Elle is the first to stand up. 'Nice to meet you. I'm Elle Greenway.' She says, shaking the new agent's hand. 'You too.' Emily says back. Morgan is the next one up. 'Derek Morgan. But I go by Morgan.' He says, shaking her hand with a grin as she smiles back. Reid is next. 'Doctor Spencer Reid.' He says. 'You can either call him Reid or pretty boy.' Morgan jokes his friend from his seat. 'Think I'll go with Reid.' Emily says with a half smile at the doctor, who gives a smile back at her. 'Are Rossi and Garcia already in?' JJ asks. 'My babygirl's in her office and Rossi's not here yet.' Morgan says, grabbing a file and leaving a confused Emily looking at Jennif- JJ, dammit! JJ grabs her arm and pulls her to the direction of Garcia's office.

.

.

'The new agent's hot.' Morgan says, making Elle roll her eyes at the man. 'You're married, man.' 'Married people have opinions too, Elle.' He says matter-of-factly. 'Did anyone else notice the glances JJ gave Emily?' Reid asks. 'You're probably just imagining things, Pretty-Boy.' Morgan says, not taking his eyes of the case. 'He's right, Morgan. And JJ grabbed Emily's arm. She could have just told her to follow her.' Elle says. Morgan throws the file to his desk. 'You think JJ has the hotties for Prentiss?' He asks with a grin. 'I don't know about that but there certainly is a connection of some sort there.' Reid says, looking at the womens heading to Garcia's office. 'C'mon, guys, I can't believe we're profiling JJ and the newbie. Let's just do our job and leave them alone. We don't even know if Prentiss plays in that team.' Elle tries to reason. 'Then just turn your gaydar on and tell us.' Morgan says with a shrug. 'Okay, first of all, you don't just 'turn your gaydar on'. Second, why would I even tell you? It's so much funnier to let you wonder.' She says with a smirk. 'Whatever, Puck will tell me.' He says. 'Why would my brother tell you if the new agent is gay?' Reid asks confused. 'C'mon, Reid, Puck's my wingman. He'll tell me as soon as he sees her if Prentiss' gay.' Morgan answers, grabbing his file and starting to do some work. Elle shakes her head and goes to her desk, starting to work as well, leaving a still confused Reid behind.

.

.

'Garcia and Morgan are married.' JJ explains as they get to Garcia's door. 'Oh. Well, that makes sense.' JJ chuckles and knocks on Garcia's door, not even realizing she's yet to let go of Emily's arm. 'You shall say the name of the mighty owner of this kingdom to come.' They hear a voice from the inside and Emily suppresses a laugh. 'Okay, that didn't come out as expected.' Garcia says as she opens the door upon hearing the noise. 'Hey, pumpkin.' She says to JJ. 'You're the new agent, Emily Prentiss, right?' Garcia says, turning to the brunette. 'Yes and uhm… that really didn't come out well.' She answers, still suppressing a laugh. 'I'm Penelope Garcia and yes, it didn't.' She says with a nod. 'Nice to meet you.' She says hugging her, who hugs back, shocked. 'Yeah, that's sort of her way of greeting people.' JJ says when she notices Emily's reaction. 'So, pumpkin, who else have you introduced Emily to?' Garcia asks. 'Apparently this Rossi is the only one I haven't met yet.' Emily says as Garcia pulls her and JJ into her office. 'Well, Rossi's not here yet so JJ and I are going to fill you in on everything from the team.' Garcia says as she sits in her chair, JJ and Emily doing the same. 'Okay, I guess.' She says with a shrug, already having the feeling that there's no point in arguing with Garcia. 'Okay, so… Let's start with our genius boy.' Garcia says. 'I'm assuming you're talking about Reid.' Emily says, glancing at JJ. 'Yeah, how did you know?' Garcia says confused. 'I just have the feeling if you were talking about Morgan you'd call him something along the lines of hotstuff.' She says with a knowing smirk. 'Oh, a funny one!' Garcia says, impressed the new member is already teasing her. 'Well, you're right. Back to our genius. He's a doctor, like super smart, he reads so fast it will creep you out.' She warns. 'He has a younger brother, Puck, that's dating JJ's son, Sam.' Garcia says, looking at JJ. 'The blond boy, right?' Emily says, looking at JJ. She nods. 'Yup.' 'I'm guessing you saw the picture on pumpkin's desk.' Garcia goes on. 'Well, Puck's Jewish, and Reid's atheist. You'll find out which one is Puck the moment you see him, he's the one with the Mohawk.' 'My younger daughter's Jewish too.' Emily comments. 'You have kids?' Garcia asks. 'Two girls, Santana and Rachel and a boy, Kurt. Rachel's Jewish. Three teenagers.' She says with a dramatic sigh. She says. 'I have a girl myself. Mercedes, also a teen.' She says with a sympathetic smile. _Maybe I'll find Blainey a boyfriend. _She thinks. 'Quick question. Does Kurt have a girlfriend or boyfriend?' 'No. Why?' Emily asks, suspiciously. 'Elle has a boy, Blaine. He's gay. Garcia's trying to get him a boyfriend.' JJ explains with a roll of eyes. 'Now, now, don't put the blame on the girl that's trying to get two persons to find love, that's just wrong.' Garcia says, pointing her fluffy pen at JJ. JJ shakes her head at her friend while Emily looks at them with an amused expression. 'So...' Garcia says, wiggling her eyebrows at Emily. 'Kurt's gay too.' Emily says. 'Super!' Garcia claps her hands. 'Hey! We should have a party at Rossi's to celebrate that Emily's joining the team!' Garcia says excited. 'Pen, Emily hasn't even met Rossi yet and you're volunteering his house for a party already?' JJ asks with a half smile at her friend. Garcia shrugs and looks at the brunette. 'What do you think, Emily?' 'I think I should probably meet him first.' Emily says. 'Well, let's see if he got here already.' JJ says, patting Emily's knee and getting up. 'See ya, Pen.' 'Bye, ladies.' Garcia says, turning to her computers. 'I have the feeling those two are going to get along really well.' She says to herself.

.

.

JJ knocks on Rossi's office door. 'Come in.' JJ opens the door. 'Hey, Rossi. This is Emily Prentiss. The new agent.' She says, stepping aside to let Emily shake hands with the man. 'Nice to meet you, Emily. I'm David Rossi.' He says. 'You too.' She says with a smile. 'I hope everyone's been nice to you.' He says, looking at JJ, referring to Morgan, the 'flirt boy'. 'Morgan didn't flirt with her, Rossi.' 'Why would he? I thought you said he's married?' Emily says confused, looking at JJ. 'Innocent flirt. Still none-stop flirt though.' Rossi answer before JJ can. Emily nods. 'I have one of those at home… two actually.' She says, talking about Santana and Kurt. 'Well, you should probably head to your new desk and settle in.' JJ says, looking at Emily. She nods at the blonde, looking at light blue eyes that got her hypnotized already.

.

.

**See the button over there? It doesn't bite ;)**


	5. Puerto Rico

**Disclaimer: I'm still in war but no, not mine. *sheds a tear***

**Summary: The Prentiss trio meets the team.**

.

.

'You and Quinn were going to kiss, weren't you?' Rachel whispers in her sister's ear, so that no one else in the elevator will hear her.

Santana simply nods.

'So does that mean she wants… that?' She asks with an eyebrow raise and looking around.

'I have no idea what she wants. I don't even know if I should kiss her.' Santana whispers back when the elevator stops and they all get out.

'What!' Rachel practically screams, making everyone look at her.

She gives them a small smile and pulls her sister back.

'What do you mean, you don't know if you should kiss her!' She whispers.

'I mean that I don't know if I should kiss her!' Santana whispers back.

Rachel rolls her eyes.

'Why?'

'Because I'm the new girl, Rach. My rep is Fast-Hands. What if she just wants to see if the name's valid?' Santana says.

'You never had a problem with that before.' Rachel whispers back.

Then something clicks.

'You like her!' She practically screams again, making her sister put a hand on her mouth.

'Would you shut up, Rachel! Yes, I liker her. And that's exactly why I don't want to kiss her. That will lead to us having sex. I'm no fool. Once she finds out the rep's true she'll dump my ass.' Santana explains.

'What if she doesn't care about your reputation? She might actually like you, Santana.' Rachel tries to be reasonable.

'I can't take any chances, Rach. Not after what happened in Puerto Rico.'

'San, what happened in Puerto Rico was awful but that doesn't mean it'll happen again. Just give her a chance.' Santana shakes her head.

'No. I'll tell her I just moved to town and that I'm not ready to be with her. If she does like me then she'll wait. If she doesn't then I don't care.' She says with a shrug.

'That's not true.' Rachel stares at her sister. 'But fine.' She says with a sigh and walks to the bullpen with her sister.

.

.

'What!' They hear Rachel scream and look at her.

She gives them a small smile and pulls Santana back.

'What's up with your sisters?' Artie asks Kurt as they walk to the bullpen.

'I don't know. Things like this tend to happen at least once a week. I stopped asking questions a long time ago.' He says with a shrug.

'I get you. Two cousins. I don't even care anymore.' Sam says with a nod to Quinn and Brittany, who roll their eyes at him.

'We both know you care, Sammy.' Brittany says.

'Whatever you say, Britt.'

'Kurt?' Emily asks once she sees her son.

'Hi, mom.' He says as he kisses her cheek.

'What are you doing here?' She asks with a smile.

The fact that her son kisses her cheek even with his friends next to him is enough to make her smile.

'Their parents are from the BAU as well and they asked if we'd like to hang out with them here.' He explains.

'We?' His mother asks. 'So that scream a second ago **was **Rachel.' She states more then asks.

'Hi, I'm Blaine. Agent's Greenway son.' Blaine introduces himself to Kurt's mom and shakes her hand.

_He's cute._

'Hi. Emily Prentiss.'

'I'm Sam. JJ's son.' Sam says, shaking her hand as well.

'Mercedes. Agent's Morgan and Garcia's daughter.'

'Quinn and Brittany. We're agent's Jareau nieces.'

'Puckerman Reid. Pretty-Boy's bro.' Puck says, shaking her hand.

'Puckerman?' Emily says with a raised eyebrow.

'Is that a family thing? 'Cause your daughter, Santana, she said the same.' He explains. 'And you can call me Puck, m'lady.' He says with a grin, making both his brother and his boyfriend roll their eyes.

'Leave her alone, Noah.' They say at the same time making Emily laugh.

'Boyfriend, right?' She says, pointing at Sam.

'She's a good one.' Sam says, turning to his mom.

JJ smiles at her son.

'Yeah, either that or Garcia told me.' Emily says laughing.

'I'm Artie Hotchnner. Your boss' son.' Artie says, shaking her hand.

'Better not mess with you then.' She says with a smile.

'Probably for the best.' He says nodding his head.

Emily notices her son glancing at Blaine.

'Kurt?' She says with raised eyebrows.

He shakes his head 'you-got-it-wrong'. She looks at him with **that **look. The look that says 'you better tell the truth'. He sighs defeated. She grins at him.

'What just happened?' JJ says, pointing a finger between Emily and Kurt.

'Nothing.' Kurt says quickly, making his mother grin even more.

'Hey, guys.' Santana says as she and Rachel get there.

They kiss their mom's cheek, making the brunette grin even more, although everyone else was thinking that wasn't possibly.

'Hey. These are Santana and Rachel.' Emily says to the team.

'Also known as Long-Legs Ninja and Fast-Hands Lesbian.' Kurt says jokingly, making everyone laugh, except for his sister, who hits him in the shoulder.

'Porcelain Faced Gay.' Santana throws back with a smile.

'Indeed.' He says with a nod, smiling back at his sister.

'You three have a weird relationship.' Quinn says with a smile, looking at the trio, her eyes wondering a little bit too much over the Latina.

'Sure do.' Rachel says in a beat with a smile.

.

.

'Everyone.' Hotch says as he, Rossi and Garcia walk down the stairs.

They all look at him.

'C'mon, Hotch, it's Prentiss' first day.' Morgan says once he sees the look on his wife's face.

'Sorry. New case.' He says. 'Conference room in ten. The case's in Miami, Prentiss. You should find someone to watch after them.' Hotch continues to the brunette.

'Oh, hell no!' Santana says immediately, making Mercedes beam at her for using that phrase too.

'Mom, we are so not going to aunt Tempe's.' She says crossing her arms and shaking her head, Kurt and Rachel shaking their heads as well.

'Why?' She asks confused.

'Mom, aunt Tempe is great. We love her. We really do but ever since she and aunt Cam decided to have a baby she's emotional.' Rachel says.

'**Really **emotional.' Kurt agrees.

'So there is no way we're staying with her for God knows how long.' Santana continues.

'And what am I supposed to do?' Emily says, seeing that her cousin's place is out of the table.

'We can stay alone.' Rachel suggests to have her mother glare at her. 'Or not.' She says quickly.

'They can stay with us.' Quinn suggests, knowing her aunt won't mind.

Everyone looks at her.

'We have an extra room and someone can sleep on the couch.' The blonde explains with a shrug. 'That is, if you don't mind sharing a bed.' She says to the sisters.

'That's fine.' They say quickly.

'I don't know.' Emily says unsure.

'It's fine, Emily.' JJ says. 'Besides, they seem responsible, I could use that once in a while.' She says with a shrug.

'Hey!' Sam and Quinn say same time while Brittany shrugs and JJ ignores them.

'Are you're sure, Jennifer?' Emily says, glancing at blonde, not even realizing what she said, making every head in the room snap at her.

'It's fine. Really.' JJ says, putting her hand on Emily's shoulder and trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach because the brunette called her by her full name.

'Alright then. Everyone to the conference room.' Hotch says, breaking the tension that came between the two agents after the gest.

.

.

Kurt pulls Quinn back before they head to an office upstairs with the rest of the group.

'Why was Santana trying to kill me?' He asks the girl.

She looks surprised.

'You weren't kidding. You actually didn't realize it, did you?'

'Realize what?' Now he's really not getting what's going on. What happened? What did he interrupted?

'Santana and I- We… uhm…' She sighs. _Better just tell him. _'We were going to kiss, Kurt.' She finally answers the boy.

His eyes wide as far as they can.

'In that case I need to thank you again because I'm pretty sure she was actually going to kill me.' She chuckles and walks to her sister, linking their arms.

.

.

'Three womens, between the age of 30 and 35, all red heads with brown eyes were killed over the last month in Miami. They disappear on Thursdays and are all found on Friday night of that week. The weapons were always different. The first victim was married, with two kids and came from a healthy family. The second was single and lived alone. The neighbors called in when they noticed she didn't showed up to babysit their kid as usual. The third one lived with her sister and her sister's husband.' JJ says, showing the victims on the screen.

'Then what makes the police think it's the same killer?' Morgan asks.

'They were all found with their heads shaved.' JJ continues.

'If the padron continues there will be a fourth victim by Friday night.' Hotch steps in.

'That's two days away. Why did they only called now?' Rossi asks.

'The detective in charge of the first case believed they could solve it by themselves.' Hotch explains.

'What made them change their minds?' Elle asks.

'The fact that in two days from today there will be another body and they have no clues of what to do.' JJ explains.

She looks at Emily and sees the brunette looking at the pictures, deep in concentration.

'Emily? Any ideas? You haven't said a word.' JJ calls the brunette out of her transe with the pictures.

'What if the unsub lost someone important to him to cancer?' She wonders.

'Cancer?' Reid asks confused.

'The heads. The unsub shaved their heads. He might be trying to replace the woman he lost for cancer. A sister, a wife, a lover.' Emily explains further.

'What would trigger it?' Morgan asks.

'The anniversary of the death, maybe.' Elle says.

Hotch looks at his team and then at Prentiss.

'Sounds credible. Wheels up in twenty.'

Everyone leaves the room.

.

.

'So, how do you do it when they go away on a case?' Santana asks when they're all settled on JJ's office, the favorite place of the group to hang out, apparently.

'I stay with my mom's girlfriend, Jordan.' Blaine says.

'Same for my bro's girlfriend, Ashley.' Puck says.

'My mom rarely goes with the team. When she goes I stay with my friend Tina from school or one of this knuckle heads.' Mercedes says, pointing at Puck, Sam and Blaine.

'We stay alone and take care of my brother, Henry.' Sam says, choosing to ignore Mercedes' comment.

'Lucky you.' Santana mumbles, making Quinn, who was sitting next her, chuckle.

'I live with both my parents so there's no problem for me.' Artie says.

'Well, I guess until our aunt pushes our new cousin out of her pussy we're sleeping over.' Santana says to Sam.

Everyone laughs, except for Kurt, Blaine and Sam.

'Gross.' They say together with a face.

'Figures. Gay people.' Santana says, shaking her head and trying to seem mad, only making everyone laugh again.

'Yeah, 'cause you're one to talk.' Puck says back.

'Hold it, Puckerman.' She says with a finger pointed at him. 'I might be gay but I don't go all 'gross' on you when you start talking about Sam's cock.' She lies perfectly, making Sam hit Puck's head.

She leans back against the couch with her arms crossed and a winning smirk on her face, receiving a stare from Puck and not caring a thing about it. Quinn shakes her head at the behavior but leans back as well.

'What does your aunt do?' Brittany asks Rachel, who is seating next to her in the floor.

'She's an anthropologist.'

'An antro-what?' Brittany says back confused.

'Anthropologist. She works with bones in the Jeffersonian. Our other aunt is her boss and an M.E.' Rachel explains with a smile, thinking the confused expression on Brittany's face is simply adorable.

'Your aunts work in the Jeffersonian?' Blaine practically screams with excitement to Kurt.

'Yes.' Kurt nods, not understanding the excitement coming from the boy. After all, his aunts work with dead people, that can't be so exciting.

'I always wanted to see the anthropology department. They say Dr. Brennan is the best at her job.' Blaine explains his excitement.

'Well, they're right. Our aunt is the best.' Santana says proudly. 'Even when she's all emotional and crap.' She says with a face.

'Your aunt is **the **Dr. Brennan?' Blaine asks, practically jumping from his chair.

'Yeah. And will you calm down? You look like you have a squirrel down your pants.' Santana says.

'We could go there one day. You look like you might explode if you don't, now that you have a way of going.' Kurt says, looking at Blaine, who really looks like he might implode at any moment.

'Oh my God, that would be amazing!' He says, hugging the boy in the chair next to him.

Quinn smirks when she sees her best friend took his time to let go of Kurt.

.

.

'Emily!' JJ calls out, grabbing the brunette's hand before she can go any further.

Emily turns around while trying to control the butterflies in her stomach. _I always seem to get them when I'm with you._

'Yeah?' She finally says.

'Don't you want to say goodbye to your kids?' JJ asks, pulling Emily to her office without letting go of her hand, causing the butterflies to continue in her own stomach.

'Yes. But why are going to your office?' The brunette asks, following the blue eyed agent anyways.

'Because knowing the kids as I know them, they're hanging out in my office.'

'They tend to do that?' The brunette asks, stopping at the office's door.

The blonde nods and opens the door, finally letting go of the brunette's hand, both of them missing the touch instantly.

'Hey, guys. Wheels up in twenty.' JJ says as she and Emily walk in.

'Oh God, I have the feeling when I came back I'll have a song named 'Wheels Up' waiting for me.' Emily says with a groan.

'Hey!' Rachel says offended.

'You know it's true, Rach.' Kurt says.

'Wait up. You write songs?' Artie asks the brunette.

'Once in a while.' She says with a shrug.

'Well, sounds like they don't need to say goodbye to their mom.' Emily says to JJ.

The trio stands up with a roll of eyes and hugs her at the same time while everyone else is leaving the room to say goodbye to their respective family.

'You get the bastard.' Santana says once they break the embrace.

'And come back in one piece, if possible.' Rachel says smiling.

'I like her idea.' Kurt nods.

'Hey, won't we be late for school if we don't have a car.' Santana says, turning to her brother and grinning at her mom in the end.

Emily rolls her eyes and fishes her keys.

'I better not regret this.' She warns Santana, giving her the keys.

'You won't!' She says, hugging her mom again.

.

.

'Bye, mom. Love you.' Sam says, hugging his mom.

'Love you too, Sammy. Behave.' She says.

'I always behave!' He exclaims.

Quinn rolls her eyes and steps in front of Sam to hug her aunt, Brittany following suit.

'Bye, aunt JJ.'

'Bye, sweetie.' JJ says, hugging back the two blondes at the same time.

'Catch the bad guy.' Brittany says with a smile.

She nods and turns to Quinn.

'How did you know I wouldn't mind Santana, Rachel and Kurt staying with you guys?' JJ wonders.

The younger blonde shrugs.

'I just did. Besides, you clearly like Agent Prentiss so you don't mind, do you, now?' Quinn finishes with a smirk.

JJ's eyes wide comically. Sam and Brittany stiffen a laugh while Quinn still has a smirk on her face.

'I-I-I-' JJ shakes her head. _I can't like her. She's a co-worker. She's our new co-worker. I can't… Can I? _She shakes her head again. 'I have to go. The three of you behave and tell Henry I love him very much and that I'll call tonight, okay?' She says, giving the three a hug and grabbing her go-bag.

'We will. You go meet Agent Prentiss.' Quinn says with a nod and an innocent smile.

Once their aunt leaves Brittany puts her hand up and high-fives her sister.

'You were awesome.' She says with a grin.

'Totally. I never seen mom with her eyes wide like that before.' Sam agrees.

Quinn grins at them.

'I don't live forever. You better learn.' She says, grabbing her school bag and heading to Reid's desk to do her homework.

Brittany heads suit while Sam goes to find his boyfriend.

.

.

'Mom!' Blaine says as he goes to his mom like an excited five year old, on his mom's opinion.

'What is it? Why do you look like you just met One Direction?' Elle says to her jumping son.

'Kurt's aunt, she's Dr Brennan!'

'You mean **the **Dr. Brennan? The one from the Jeffersonian's anthropology department?' Elle says with her eyes widened.

'The one!' He screams. 'Kurt said we'd go there so I can meet her!'

Elle grabs her son by the shoulders to try and keep him from jumping up and down.

'Blaine, that's amazing! But will you stop jumping? Hotch might ask me to get you drug tested if he sees you like this.' She says.

He stops, knowing his mom's for real.

'I can go, right?' He asks with wide eyes.

'Of course you can! If I told you no you'd never talk to me again!' She says with a smile. 'Blaine?'

'Yeah?' He draws the word out when he sees the expression on his mother's face.

The same expression she has when she tries to get him to tell her something. _Oh, boy, what's going on?_

'Do you like Kurt?'

He looks at her with wide eyes.

'Mom, please tell me you didn't profiled me.'

'Blaine! I don't need to! It's pretty much easy to get it. All you have to do is look at the way you keep smiling at him.'

Blaine sits down.

'It's really that easy to get it?' He asks with a begging face.

Elle nods at her son.

'Ask him out. You heard Santana. He's gay. At least you have a shot.' She says, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

'At least I didn't fall for someone straight this time.' He mumbles.

'Yeah, that's gotta mean something.' She says with a smile. 'Now, give me a hug. I gotta go to the jet.'

He stands up and hugs his mom.

'I called Jordan, she'll be home at seven, okay?'

He nods at his mom, breaking the hug.

'Love you.'

'Love you too, kiddo.' She says as she grabs her go-bag and waves at him, heading to the elevator.

.

.

'You like Rachel, don't you?' Quinn asks her sister on Reid's desk after the team went to Miami.

The younger blonde shrugs.

'I guess so.'

Quinn rolls her eyes.

'No guesses, Britt. You like her or not?'

'The real question is: when are you going to kiss Santana?' Brittany ignores the question with a grin to her sister.

'I don't know.' She answers, forgetting about her own question. 'Soon, I hope.' She says with a dreamy smile.

'Earth to Quinnie.' Brittany says chuckling.

'Oh shut up.' She says, throwing a pencil at Brittany.

'Hey, watch it! That thing's dangerous!' She says, pointing a finger at Quinn.

Quinn chuckles and goes back to her homework.

.

.

'Kurt!' Rachel pulls her brother into JJ's office.

'You have to convince Santana to act on her feelings towards Quinn.'

'What? What happened? I thought they were going to kiss?' He asks confused.

'She thinks it will happen the same then what happened in Puerto Rico.' She explains further.

'What? But Quinn seems so nice! Unlike **her**.' He says with a face.

'Then you tell her that because I tried and it didn't worked.'

'Alright. I'll go talk with her.' He says as he leaves the office.

_Time to built up some courage. _Rachel thinks as she heads to the blondes.

.

.

'Brittany? Can I talk with you?' Rachel says as she get's to the sisters.

'Uh, sure.' She says with a shrug as she glances at her sister. 'C'mon, we'll go to my aunt's office.' Brittany says, grabbing the brunette's hand.

Once the get there Rachel's nerves got the best out of her and she can't even move as Brittany closes the door

'Is everything okay? You look kinda nervous.' Brittany says as she walks to the girl.

Rachel takes a deep breath and grabs the blonde's hand, staring at it as she talks.

'I-I like you. I, uhm, want to be your girlfriend.'

Rachel can feel her cheeks warm up and she knows she's blushing. Brittany grins from ear to ear hearing those words.

'Really? 'Cause I'd really like that.' She says, using her other hand to put a strand of dark hair behind Rachel's ear and cupping her cheek.

Rachel's eye snaps at the blonde blue ones and she grins as well. Brittany leans in, kissing her. Rachel kisses back immediately and her other hand goes to Brittany's hip. Once they break apart Brittany wraps her arms around the small brunette's neck while Rachel wraps her arms around Brittany's waist.

'Does this mean you're my girlfriend?' Brittany whispers in Rachel's ear.

'Yes.' She answers with a huge grin.

'Awesome.' Brittany says as she pulls Rachel impossibly closer.

.

.

'You like her.' Kurt says to Santana once he finds her looking at Quinn next to Hotch's office.

'Who?' The Latina asks with fake confusion.

He rolls his eyes.

'Santa Claus.' Kurt says sarcastically.

'I'm pretty sure Santa Claus' a dude, bro.' She says with a smirk and then turns serious. 'And don't start on Quinn, okay?' She says, returning her gaze to the blonde and leaning against the wall.

'Why? Santana, Quinn isn't **her**. She won't do the same.' Kurt says, putting a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

'How can you be sure?' She whispers.

'I can't. But neither can you. You have to move on. I'm not saying to forget about the past. We are our past but that doesn't mean you can't have a life. Give her a chance, okay?' He asks, squeezing her hand.

Santana takes a deep breath and nods slowly.

'I'll give her a chance. And you give Blaine a chance too, you hear me?' She says.

'What are you talking about?' He asks surprised.

'I caught the grin mom gave you, K. You said you like him, didn't you?' She asks with a grin of her own.

'Not on so many words.' He murmurs and then sighs. 'But yes, I like him.'

'You're gonna say yes if he asks you out and if until the team comes back he hasn't asked you yet then you ask him.' She says determined.

'I don't really have much of a choice with you, do I?' He asks, mostly to himself.

'Nope, I'm giving Quinn a chance, you give Blaine a chance too, bro.' She says as she pats his shoulder and heads to JJ's office to be alone for a while.

.

.

As Santana opens the door of the office she founds Rachel and Brittany making-out in the middle of the room, not even realizing someone walked in.

'Hello, ladies.' Santana says with a smirk.

They jump apart.

'S-Santana.' Rachel stutters.

'Should I let you two continue?' Santana says, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame, making no attempt to move.

Rachel starts blushing. _Oh God, she's gonna scare Brittany away._

'You like my sister?' The Latina says, turning to Brittany.

'Yes.' The blonde answers immediately, making Rachel smile at her.

'Well, in that case, I don't have a problem but you know aunt Tempe is **way** emotional and we're going to see her tomorrow before Blaine explodes.' She says to her sister. 'She might even start crying.' Santana adds with a face.

'Could you make sure aunt Cam's the whole time in the room?' Rachel says to her sister with a grin.

Santana rolls her eyes.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. You two go on with what you were doing before I walked in.' She says, closing the door behind her.

'Everyone's going to know in an hour, **if **we're lucky.' Rachel says to her new girlfriend.

'Uh?'

'My sister isn't really good at keeping secrets.' Brittany nods.

'What about following Santana's advice about going on with what we were doing?' The blonde says, wrapping her arms around Rachel, who kisses her.

.

.

'My cousins like the Prentiss' sisters.' Sam says to Artie, Puck and Blaine in Hotch's office.

'And you like the Prentiss' brother.' Puck says, looking at Blaine, when he starts looking everywhere except to them.

'Oh god, my mom was right, it **is **that easy to get it.' He says with a groan.

'Sure is.' Artie says with a nod.

'You think it's a good idea the three of them are staying with you? I mean, don't get me wrong, they're cool but won't it lead to **things **in the bedroom department?' Puck asks his boyfriend.

'Noah, they're not even dating, they wouldn't do **that**. Besides, Henry's there.' Sam says back.

'We both know Henry won't stop them.' Puck says with a knowing smile.

'Oh God, don't wanna hear it.' Artie says with a face.

'Same here.' Blaine says, putting his hands over his ears.

Puck rolls his eyes and turns to Sam.

'Seriously, though. Don't you think it'll be awkward if Santana and Rachel don't feel the same way?'

The blond shrugs.

'Look, I really think Rachel likes Britt. You saw the way she was smiling at her. I have no idea about Santana, tough. The girl's hard to read.' He says. 'And that comes from the son of a profiler!'

'JJ isn't a profiler, yo.' Artie says.

'Might as well be. She knows as much about that shit as a profiler does.' Puck says with a shrug.

Blaine and Artie have to nod at that.

.

.

**A/N: Somehow, this became a slight crossover with Bones. Idk how :/**

**(I just want to thank everyone that put this story on their favorite/alert!)**

**Reviews? Pretty please :D**


	6. Swan Queen And Mario Brothers

**B/N: Disclaimer: The only thing that's mine's the mistakes.**

**(Redbull will be so happy if you review.)**

**On to the story:**

.

.

'Once we land Prentiss, Elle and Morgan will interrogate the victims' family. JJ, you're going to head to the station with Rossi, Reid and I and work on the press conference. Rossi, Reid and I will start with the profile.' Hotch says once everyone is settled on the jet, JJ and Prentiss on one side of the table, Morgan and Elle on the other, Reid in the couch next to them while Rossi and Hotch are standing up. Everyone nods, Reid grabbing a book to read, Hotch and Rossi comparing notes, Morgan grabbing his IPod and going to the back and Elle, JJ and Prentiss talking.

'Great way of starting work, uh?' Elle says sarcastically.

'Oh, definitely.' The older brunette says with an eye roll.

JJ and Elle chuckle.

'Nice job with the cancer int, by the way.' Elle congratulates her.

'Thanks.' Emily says with a smile.

'Rumor has it Garcia's playing cupid with our boys.' Elle continues.

'So I've heard.' Emily nods.

'Does Blaine like Kurt?' JJ asks.

'Yup. What about your boy?' Elle asks Prentiss.

'You remember that silent conversation we had on front of you guys?' Emily asks, looking at Elle and then at JJ, having to force herself to look away from the blonde sapphire eyes.

Both agents nod.

'I was asking Kurt if he likes Blaine. He said yes.' She says, hearing Elle murmur a 'yes' and choosing to ignore it.

'Any of you plays poker?' Emily asks out of boredom.

Reid's head snaps up and he stands in front of the girls with a deck of cards that only God knows from where it came.

'I play.' He says with a grin.

'Don't. He's gonna kick your ass.' JJ says to Emily, putting her hand on the woman's knee.

Trying to fight the butterflies, she half shrugs.

'You're gonna sit or what?' She asks the doctor.

He gets in the seat next to Elle in record time.

.

.

As Sam drove with his boyfriend, Rachel and Brittany to his little brother's school Brittany leans to Rachel.

'I don't think Santana told them yet. Should we tell them?' She whispers.

'Tell us what?' Puck asks from the front seat.

Rachel nods at the blonde and intertwines they're hands.

'Rachel and I are dating.' Brittany says to her cousin and Puck.

'Really? That's great!' Sam says with a smile, looking at them through the mirror. 'But you better not hurt her.' He warns the brunette.

'I won't.' Rachel says in a beat.

'Puck?' Brittany calls out.

'I'm happy for you too, girls. I really am.' He says with a genuine smile. 'I'm just wondering if Quinn and Santana…' He continues with an eyebrow raise through the mirror.

Rachel looks to the window, Brittany doing the same.

'What are you two hiding?' Sam asks, not taking his eyes of the road.

'We might have some intel about that matter.' Rachel says.

'But we're not telling.' Brittany continues, the brunette nodding.

Puck huffs and Sam groans.

'C'mon, you're my cous, gimme me an int.'

Brittany shakes her head.

'C'mon, Rae, Jewish power.' Puck tries, making the brunette roll her eyes at him.

Ever since he found out she's Jewish as well he keeps saying 'Jewish power' like it's the most important thing in the world.

'No.' She says firmly, putting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

Thanks to Henry's chair she's sitting in the middle and she really isn't about to complain.

.

.

'Mom!' Mercedes calls out from the door, walking in with Shane.

'In here, honey!' Comes from the back yard.

As Mercedes opens the door that leads to the back yard Clooney starts barking at Shane.

'Down, Clooney.' Mercedes scolds.

'Easy, boy.' Shane says, petting the dog.

'Shan-' Garcia stops when she sees Clooney, a dog that was teached to **bite** boys (thanks to Morgan), **sitting**.

Saying both Mercedes and Garcia are shocked is an understandement.

'How did you do that?' Garcia asks, jaw on the floor.

'I volunteer on a pet shelter a couple of times a week.' The boy says with a shrug.

'So you're like Graham from OUaT?' Garcia asks.

'Graham? OUaT? Uh… What's that, Miss Morgan?' Shane asks, glancing at Mercedes, who sighs.

_Why did you asked?_

'Once Upon A Time! The best show ever written. And Xeriff Graham! The Huntsman! This is Storybrooke!' She exclaims, her hands going all over the place.

Shane looks ever more confused. Garcia huffs.

'Unbelievable.' She murmurs.

Mercedes shakes her head.

'Is it okay if I go out with Shane tonight?'

'Sure, sweetie but if your dad asks don't say you went on a date. You might have made a good move with the football game but you don't have my husband's permission yet.' Garcia answers, referring the last part to the boy.

'So does that mean I have yours?' He asks with a smile.

'For now.' She says. 'Oh, and I called Hayley and Ashley to hang out. Artie's coming too. You wanna call Tina and Mike and ask them if they want to come too?'

Mercedes shrugs.

'Sure.'

'I have to go, babe. I'll pick you up at eight, okay?' Shane says, kissing her cheek.

'Bye.' She says with a smile.

'Bye, Shane.'

'Bye, Miss Morgan.'

'You call Tina and Mike. I'll text Hayley to say they're coming as well.'

.

.

'I can't believe Reid's loosing with Princess!' Morgan exclaims.

About ten minutes after they started the game the rest of the team made a small crowd around them. Emily was indeed winning but she was having a hard time concentrating on the poker game, tending in count Jennifer (Emily gave up on scolding herself for calling her that sometime ago) is yet to take her hand from her knee.

'Don't call me Princess.' Emily says, trying to concentrate on the game instead of the hand in her knee that she wants to hold.

Morgan puts his hands up and with a grin asks.

'What about Poker Princess?'

The girls roll their eyes at him, Hotch and Rossi **almost** doing the same and Reid too focused on trying to win to even acknowledge him.

JJ, all the time they've been playing, has been fighting with herself for a good reason to take her hand from Emily's knee and she's yet to find one.

.

.

Santana, Quinn and Kurt went on Emily's car to Quinn's house, with Santana driving, Quinn in the front, giving the Latina directions and Kurt blacked out in the back seat.

'San, about the-'

'Could we talk when we get to your house?' Santana interrupts. 'I really don't want to have this conversation near Kurt. Last time I almost killed him.' She says seriously.

'Sure.' Quinn nods, biting her lip nervously in anticipation.

Once at Quinn's place Santana honks, making Kurt jump.

'Give me my shirt!' He says.

'What?' Quinn asks with a smirk.

'You're freaking weird, bro. What were you even dreaming about?' Santana asks her brother, turning around.

'Nothing.' He says quickly, blushing as he remembers his dream about a horny Blaine, something that will never happen.

'Yeah, right.' Santana says as she leaves the car, Quinn and Kurt following suit.

Santana grabs her and Rachel's go-bag from the trunk (they always have one there), Kurt grabbing his.

Quinn opens the door and collapses on the couch.

'I'm dead.' She says.

'You seem pretty alive from where I'm standing.' Santana says with a smirk in front of the blonde after dropping the go-bags by the front door.

'Well, I'm not.' She says, opening one eye to look at the gorgeous girl in front of her.

Santana rolls her eyes.

'C'mon, chica. Feed me, I'm hungry.' She says with a pout, extending her hands to help Quinn up.

Quinn giggles and stands up with the Latina's help.

'Did you just seriously giggled? You are **so** like a ten year old.' Santana says, shaking her head but secretly loving the sound.

_Whoa! Loving? What the fuck, Lopes? Get a grip! You don't even know her for a day!_ Santana mentally scolds herself, entering the kitchen with Kurt and Quinn, who chooses to ignore the comment.

She grabs an apple and starts eating, making Quinn raise an eyebrow at her for her choice of snack.

'I'm like Regina from Once Upon A Time. A have a thing for apples.' She says with a shrug.

_And blondes. _Kurt thinks, grabbing an apple too.

'You see Once Upon A Time?' Quinn asks excited, grabbing an apple of her own.

'Is Swan Queen end game?' Santana asks rhetorically with an eye roll, taking a bite of her apple.

'You ship them too!' Quinn is practically squealing.

'Do true kisses break any curse?'

Quinn jumps from her sit and hugs the Latina.

'Oh my God! Where have you been during all my existence!' The blonde asks, pulling back.

'Fangirling much?' Kurt asks with an eyebrow raise.

'There's never enough fangirling with Swan Queen.' Quinn says seriously to the boy.

'He doesn't get us, he only sees the show for Josh Dallas.' Santana says with a roll of eyes, trying not to read too much into the hug.

'That's not true. I also watch it for the Evil Queen's **fantastic **wardrobe.' Kurt says, finishing his apple.

.

.

'Mom?' Artie calls out when he gets home.

'Kitchen, sweetie.' Hayley calls out.

He rolls to the kitchen to find his mom cooking dinner at five!

'Hey. You know dinner's in, like, three hours, right?'

Hayley rolls her eyes at her son.

'Yes, I'm aware of that but Penelope called and asked if we wanted to hang out so I wanted to have dinner ready.' She explains.

Artie's eyes wide.

'Is anyone else going to be there?' He asks, praying to every God he can remember of to make the answer be yes.

She nods and Artie sighs of relief.

'Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Ashley.' She says, glancing at the clock. 'And we have fifteen minutes to get to your brother's school, so hurry.'

She says, grabbing her purse and heading to the door, Artie following.

'Dad already called you?' He asks his mom on their way to the car.

'On the drive to the jet. He said he was sorry he couldn't call before.' She says, thinking her husband is sweet, Artie making a face to **love**.

In one thing he's still like Jack and that thing is thinking love's gross.

.

.

'Oh!' Comes from everyone except from Reid when Emily wins him.

'Prentiss, you just got my respect for beating Pretty-Boy.' Morgan says.

She laughs and shakes her head.

'Sorry, Reid.' Emily says with a smile.

'You cheated.' He says, narrowing his eyes at her.

'I thought you had a great memory. Do you remember me doing something suspicious?' She asks.

He slumps down on the chair, making the girls and Morgan laugh. Hotch shakes his head and heads to the back to get coffee. Rossi turns to Emily.

'If anyone can win Reid at poker or chess I find a new respect for them.'

'Chess?' She asks with a grin.

'Beat his ass in that too!' Elle says with a laugh.

Emily looks thoughtful, making JJ laugh as well.

'I think she was kidding, Em.' The blonde says.

_Oh, God, the butterflies in my stomach are turning into velociraptors._ Emily thinks. Trying to push them aside she turns to Reid to tease him a little more.

'You wouldn't play Mario Brothers so I can beat you in that too, by any chance?' She asks with a smirk.

'He doesn't but I do.' JJ says. 'And I would be the one beating you, Emily.' She says with a smirk of her own.

'We'll see about that, Jennifer, we'll see about that.' She says with a smile.

_Jesus Christ, stop smiling at me like that! That smile should be illegal! And if you call me Jennifer again I have no idea what to do with these butterflies. _The blonde thinks.

.

.

'Sammy! Puck! Beee!' Henry exclaims excited when he sees them.

He runs to them full speed, jumping to his cousin.

'Hi, Henry.' She says giggling.

'Hey, H.' Puck says, putting his hand up.

The 3 year old high-fives the Mohawked boy. He then finally notices the pretty girl next to his cousin.

'Hi.' She says with a friendly smile.

He smiles back and looks at Sammy, waiting to found out who the pretty girl is.

'Henry, this is Rae, a friend from our school. Her mommy's now working with our momma. When they're catching bad guys she, her sister and her brother are staying with us. You okay with that, lil H?' Sam explains to his brother.

He nods and turns to Rae.

'Hi, I'm Henry.' He says with his grin.

'Nice too meet you, Henry.' She says back with a grin of her own.

He turns to Brittany, who is holding him.

'Is she sleeping with you?'

Sam and Puck try (badly) to contain their laughter as Rachel's eyes go wide and she starts blushing. Brittany shakes her head.

'No, she's sleeping with her sister in the guestroom.'

He nods thoughtfully while realization draws over Rachel.

'What about her brother?' He asks after a moment.

'He's name's Kurt. He'll sleep in the couch.'

'Yeah, unless you want to share your room.' Puck teases the boy.

'If he's cool.' Henry says with a shrug, turning to the brunette.

'Is he cool, Rae?'

'Yes, but I'm way cooler.' She says with her Rachel smile.

He smiles back.

'Is momma catching bad guys?' The three year old asks his brother.

'Yeah, buddy. She said to tell you she loves you very much and that she'll call tonight.'

Henry nods as they start walking to the car.

'So Rae, Kurt and her sister are staying with us?'

'Yes.' Sam answers his brother.

'Do you play Mario Brothers?' He turns to Rachel, making her roll her eyes.

'No, but my sister, Sanny, and my mommy do. And Sanny can win anyone.' She says.

'Nuh-uh! She can't win momma! Momma's this good!' He exclaims, opening his arms as wide as they get, Brittany trying to keep the boy from falling from her arms.

'Well, Sanny's this good.' She says, stopping in her tracks and opening her own arms.

'When momma gets the bad guy she gonna win Sanny!' He exclaims.

Brittany smiles at the interaction. Henry might be her cousin but to her he's a little brother and she's glad he likes Rachel because she really likes the brunette too.

.

.

'Hi, mommy! Hi, Artie!' Jack says when they pick him up from school.

'Hi, sweetie.' His mom says, grabbing his back bag.

'Hey, Jackie boy.' Artie says.

'Jack, daddy went away to catch a bad guy. He'll call tonight, like always, okay?' She says to her younger son.

He nods, grabbing his mom's hand and the three of them going to the car.

'Guess where we're going?' Hayley asks excited.

'Going to play with Henry?' Jack asks back with a hopeful smile.

He wants to play with his best friend. Artie snorts.

'We're going to Aunt Garcia's. Tina, Mike and Mercedes will be there too.' Hayley says.

'Can't I go play with Henry instead?' He says with a puppy face.

His mom gives in the second she looks at him. She sighs.

'I'll call Quinn and ask if it's okay.' She says, grabbing her phone from her purse, Jack jumping to the back seat when she opens the door.

'_Hello?' The blonde says when she picks up, not looking at the caller ID._

'Hi, Quinn. It's Hayley.'

'_Hi, Miss Hotchnner! Is everything okay?' Quinn asks worried._

'Yes, everything's fine. Jack just asked if he could go play with Henry.' Hayley says, getting in the driver's side.

'_Of course! Sam and Brittany went pick him up. I'm already home. Just drop him over and pick him up when you can, Miss Hotchnner.' Quinn says from her seat in the floor._

'Thank you, Quinn. I'll be there in fifteen.' She says as she hangs up and starts the car.

.

.

'Hey, do you mind if I go crash in the guestroom? I'm fucking tired.' Santana says, trying to contain a yawn about ten minutes after Hayley had called.

They're in Quinn's room, Quinn sitting cross legged in the floor, her back against the bed, Santana lying on her stomach on the floor in front of her and Kurt sitting on the chair. Quinn had told them about her younger cousin, Henry, and the brunette started with theories about him being the reincarnation of Henry Mills, making both Quinn and Kurt roll their eyes at her.

'Sure.' Quinn says with a smile. 'It's the last door down the hall.'

Santana gets up.

'Thanks, Q. See ya, bro.' She says, heading to the door.

As soon as she flops down on the king sized bed she passes out.

.

.

After the jet landed everyone went their respective ways.

Elle, Morgan and Prentiss went to the house of the first victim, Michaela Sparrow. JJ, Rossi, Reid and Hotch went to the station, JJ starting to work on the press conference and the boys starting with the profile.

.

.

The drive home, as Sam sees it, contained in Rachel and Henry arguing playfully about who's best at Mario Brothers, Sanny or his momma, Brittany and Puck singing along with the radio and Sam driving in a comfortable silence.

'Okay, we're here.' He says as he turns the car off and gets out.

Puck gets out from the other side and opens the door to Henry, throwing the boy over his shoulder, making him giggle.

'He likes you.' Brittany whispers to her girlfriend when they get out of the car as well.

'I like him too.' She whispers back, grabbing the blonde's hand and heading to the door.

'Q!' Sam shouts when he opens the door.

'Upstairs!' She shouts back.

Henry runs up the stairs when he's put down.

'Hi, Quinnie!' He says, launching to his cousin, who's now sitting in her bed.

'Hey, Henry.' She says, hugging her younger cousin. 'H, this is Kurt.' She says when he looks at the boy with blue eyes sitting in the chair.

'Hi, Kurt.' He says with a wave.

'Hi, Henry.' Kurt waves back with a smile.

'Is Sanny here? I wanna see if she can really play Mario Brothers.'

'You have Mario Brothers?' Kurt asks the blonde girl.

'Yeah, my aunt's kinda of addicted.'

'Kinda?' Sam says as he walks in with the rest of the group behind him.

'Aunt JJ is completely addicted.' Brittany says, sitting next to her sister and pulling Rachel to her lap.

Kurt and Quinn raise their eyebrows at the act.

'Brittany and I are dating.' Rachel says with a proud smile.

'I would start with the questions and warnings but for some reason I feel like Santana already did that.' Kurt says to his sister.

She nods.

'Same to Sam, I believe?' Quinn asks her sister.

Brittany nods as well.

'Quinnie! Is Sanny here?' Henry asks, wanting to know if this Sanny is actually as good at Mario Brothers as Rae makes her.

'She's sleeping in the guestroom.' The blonde says, regretting it once she sees Henry jumping of the bed and sprinting to the corridor.

'Henry!' The blondes, Sam and Puck call out, waiting silently for an answer.

'Holy Sh-' They hear a scream.

Rachel and Kurt share a look and jump up, the rest following.

'You think she killed him?' Rachel asks her brother.

He shrugs and opens the door.

.

.

Henry sprints to the guestroom and opens the door to find a girl sleeping on the bed. He gets on top of her and starts jumping, making the girl open her eyes. When she sees a blonde mess jumping on top of her she screams.

'Holy Sh-' She puts her hand in her mouth, realizing she was about to swear in front of a little boy.

They stare at each other, Henry sitting on Santana's lap, since she's sitting in the middle of the bed.

'Are you Sanny?' He asks.

'Yup. You're Henry?' She asks back.

'Yes.'

The door opens and everyone looks inside. Henry ignores the new persons in the room and keeps his eyes on the Latina, the girl looking back at him. He thinks Rae's pretty but Sanny is even prettier.

'Rae said you play Mario Brothers.' He says some moments after.

She grins at the boy.

'Play? No, kid, I win Mario Brothers.' She says.

Henry jumps to the floor and grabs the girl's hand, pushing her through the bodies at the door and taking her downstairs. He lets go of her hand when he reaches the couch and grabs a command and the remote.

'Could you play?' He asks her.

She shrugs.

'Sure.'

She turns the TV and the Play Station on, starting the game, Henry sitting to her right. Everyone else walks in. Quinn sits on Santana's left side. Kurt sits on the other couch with Sam and Puck. Brittany sits on the floor, leaning her back on the couch where Santana, Quinn and Henry are. She opens her legs and Rachel sits between them, the blonde wrapping her arms around the girl's waist.

.

.

About fifteen minutes later the doorbell rings.

'Henry, it's Jack!' Quinn exclaims.

The blond boy jumps up from the couch and opens the door.

'Hi, Jack!' He says with a smile.

'Hi, Henry!' The older boy says back with his own smile.

'Hi, Miss Hotchnner. Hi, Artie.' Henry says.

'Hi, Henry.' She says, stepping in.

'Hey, H.' Artie greets, rolling inside.

Santana stops the game when she hears the voices, recognizing only Artie's.

'Hey, Artie.' They all say with a smile.

'Hey, guys.' He says back. 'Mom, these are Santana, Rachel and Kurt. They're agent Prentiss' kids.'

'Hi, I'm Hayley.' She says with a smile.

They smile back.

'I'm Jack.' The younger Hotchnner says with a grin.

'Hey, Jack. I'm Santana but you can call me S.' The Latina says with a grin as well.

'C'mon, you two. Go play upstairs.' Sam says to Jack and Henry. 'And don't break anything.' Hayley calls out when they're halfway up the stairs.

'It was nice to meet you.' Hayley says to the Prentiss trio. 'But we have to go.' She continues. 'Thank you again, Quinn.'

'No problem, Miss Hotchnner.' She says, closing the door after they leave.

She goes back to her seat on the couch next to Santana as she keeps playing, Puck and Brittany sound asleep cuddled up with their boyfriend and girlfriend, respectively.

.

.

Jordan's afternoon, instead of consisting in work, consisted in reading Blaine's texts as he's gushing over Kurt.

.

.

'Hi, Hayley! Hi, Artie! Everyone's here already.' Garcia says as she opens them the door, Artie heading to the living room after greeting Garcia, Hayley following the bubbly blonde to the kitchen.

Artie, Mike, Mercedes and Mike spent the afternoon playing video games and laughing when Mercedes lost all of them while Tina only won at Angry Birds, Artie and Mike competing against each other for the first place in all the games.

Hayley and Garcia spend their afternoon trying to convince Ashley to pop the question, since it looked like Reid wasn't about to ask.

.

.

'Well, it doesn't matter in what unit you are, that stills sucks.' Emily says once they finish the interrogations, getting in the car.

Morgan and Elle nod, getting in the car as well.

'At least we're done for the day and we can head to the hotel and melt in a cozy bed.' Elle says, Morgan and Prentiss laughing.

'Yeah, but he still gotta meet the rest of the team at the station first.' Morgan says, making Elle groan.

Emily, on the other side, is happy that they're meeting the rest of the team, actually, Jennifer, before heading to the hotel.

She hears her phone ring and she frowns when she sees it's her mother calling. They have a good relationship ever since Emily adopted the trio, Ambassador Prentiss wanting to be a better grandmother then a mother.

'Prentiss.' Emily answers out of habit.

'_Olá, querida. Vi uma conferência de imprensa de um membro da tua equipa sobre o vosso caso em Miami e pensei se gostarias de te encontrar, visto que estou cá durante o fim-de-semana.' __Her mother says._

'Olá, mãe. Não sei se terei tempo antes de acabar o caso.' She answers.

'_Bem, quando acabares o caso, liga. Tenho de ir. Adeus, querida. Adoro-te.' __Elizabeth says._

'Também te adoro. Adeus, mãe.' Emily says as she hangs up.

'What the heck were you talking?' Morgan asks from the heel.

'Portuguese.' She says nonchalant.

'How many languages do you talk, Prentiss?' He asks.

'Some.' She says with a shrug.

'How many is some?' Elle asks now, from the backseat.

'Uh… Portuguese, English, Russian, Italian, Spanish, French, a little of German and English, of course.' She says.

'Jesus, woman, how do all those languages fit on one brain?' Morgan asks, wide eyed.

Emily laughs, shaking her head and choosing to ignore the comment as they head to the station.

.

.

**Translation: 'Hello, dear. I saw a press conference from a member from your team about your case in Miami and I thought if you'd like to meet, hence I'm here for the weekend.'**

'**Hello, mother. I'm not sure if I'll have time before the case is over.'**

'**Well, when you finish the case, call. I have to go. Goodbye, dear. I love you.'**

'**I love you too. Goodbye, mother.'**

**(Thank you to who reviewed!)**

**I decided to make Quinn, Garcia and Santana Swan Queen shippers…**


	7. They're Getting Laid

**(Just to thank everyone that reviewed/faved/alert this story.)**

**Sorry it took so long.**

'How did it go with the families?' Rossi asks when Prentiss, Morgan and Elle walk into the station.

'Nada.' Morgan says.

Rossi sighs.

'Coffee?' He asks. 'I just went to get it.'

The three of them thank him and head for the room given to the team to work.

Hotch and Reid, who had been talking with the detective in charge of the case turn to them, the question evident in their eyes, receiving four shakes of head in return.

'Detective Rawson, these are the rest of our team, Agents Greenway, Prentiss and Morgan.' Hotch says to the man.

'Hi you all. Mick Rawson.' He says, shaking their hands, grinning widely at Emily.

She gives him a tight, polite smile back and turns to Reid.

'Where's Jennifer?'

'She's talking with Garcia.' He answers back, his eyes glued to the map, choosing to ignore the Jennifer part, Morgan tough, raising an eyebrow at Elle, who shrugs it off.

'Agent Prentiss, I'm sorry for the baldness but, where have you been all my life?' Detective Rawson asks with another one of those ugly grins of him.

Morgan, Elle, Hotch and Rossi's eyebrows went through the roof, Reid resting his head on his hand, map forgotten, narrowing his eyes at the man, wondering how JJ would react if she was here right now.

'Well, Detective Rawson, to be honest,' She stars with a smile, the man smiling back, 'I've been hiding from you.' She says, her smile still present on her face, his, although, disappearing.

Morgan practically fell from his chair, Rossi almost choked on the coffee, Elle spilled said coffee, Hotch smiled, trying to hide it by pretending to be reading the file on the table and Reid didn't even tried to hold back his laugh.

.

.

'Garcia, I need your help.' JJ says into her phone when the other blonde answers, getting inside the bathroom.

'_Help with what?' She asks, waving at Hayley and Artie before she closes the door, Ashley had left already so she could get home in time, at least that's what she said, Garcia and Hayley tough, knew it's because she was tired of having both the other woman trying to convince her to pop the question._

'With Emily.' JJ says with a sigh.

'_How do you want me to help you? Do you wanna ask her out? Have you asked her out? Do you need help with the date?' She asks excited._

'Penelope!' She cries out, pinching the bridge of her nose, preparing herself for the more than likely headache. 'I need you to give me reasons **not **to ask her out.'

'_Why would I do __**that**__?' Garcia asks with a frown, headed to the kitchen._

'Because I'm your best friend and because I'm asking you to and because I have no reasons not to ask her out right now and because I need reasons not to ask her out right now because she's beautiful and funny and smart and-'

'_Hot?' Garcia finishes with a smirk._

JJ sighs.

'That too so I really need you to give me reasons not to ask her out.'

'_Sugar, I could give you all the reasons I can think of, you would still want more because those reasons wouldn't be enough.' Garcia says, sympathy evident in her voice._

'What do you mean?' The media liaison asks confused.

'_JJ, you like her so much you don't want to ruin any type of relationship you might have in the future by taking your chances on a date! You're freaking out and you've put in that pretty head of yours that she's gonna say 'no' and now you're asking me for reasons __**not **__to ask her out because of that same reason and when I __**do **__give you reasons not to ask her out you and two end up together you're gonna blame me for life for doing what you're practically __**begging **__me to do, so no, I'm not going to give you any reasons __**not **__to ask Emily out and I'm not giving you reasons __**to **__ask her out either because you already said a couple of those as well.' Garcia finishes her ramble, taking a breath because she said all of that really fast._

JJ groans.

'Fine. I have to go.'

'_Until another time.' _

.

.

After a while, joining Brittany and Puck, Sam, Quinn and Santana fell asleep as well, Quinn and Santana cuddled up, making Rachel roll her eyes.

'_I don't care. I don't like her.' Don't like her my butt._

'How did your talk with San went?' She half asks half whispers to her brother.

He gets up from the couch, sitting in front of Rachel.

'She said she'd give Quinn a chance.' He says, his face neutral.

'That's great!' Rachel tries to squeal, Brittany tightening her hold on the brunette, her face being pressed further into Rachel's neck.

'I guess.' Kurt sighs as Rachel puts her hands on top of the blonde ones in her waist and squeezes.

'She blackmailed you?' She asks, knowing it wouldn't be a first.

'Yup. When Blaine doesn't ask me out until mom and the team come back from Miami I have to ask him out or she won't give Quinn a chance.'

Rachel sighs frustrated.

'Kurt, our mom is a **profiler**, how on earth haven't realized that Blaine **likes **you yet?'

The boy scoffs.

'Honey, thank for trying to make feel better but it's **exactly** **why **our mom is a profiler that I **know **Blaine doesn't like me.'

She groans.

'You're so blind! Blaine likes you! In fact, I'll bet with you helping Santana in her next French test that if you ask him out he **will **say yes.'

'Rachel, why are you so sure about this?' He sighs sadly.

_There's no way Blaine likes me back._

'Because if there's one thing **we both **learned with having a profiler as our mother is that when someone can't stop gazing at someone else is that the first someone likes the second someone.' She says, narrowing her eyes in the end. 'Okay, maybe I was a bit confusing but you know exactly what I meant!'

Any answer Kurt had for that was silenced by the doorbell.

He stands up to answer, not having much of a choice since Rachel is being used as a teddy bear.

'Hi, Kurt.' Artie greets him when he opens the door.

'Hi, Artie. I'll go get your brother.' He says with a smile, closing the door behind the boy and heading upstairs.

.

.

'Hey, guys. Any luck?' JJ asks when she walks into the room, sitting between Emily and Morgan.

'Nope.' Elle answers, taking another sip of her coffee.

'But what just happened with detective Dick made it worth it so I request the highest of fives.' Morgan says, putting his hand up to high five the brunette behind JJ's head.

Laughing, Emily high fives the man.

'He had it coming with that stupid pick-up line.' She says.

'What pick-up line?' JJ asks, looking between every member of the team.

'Detective Dick over there,' Morgan points to the man on the other side of the station, 'turns to Emily and says,'

Elle clears her throat and says 'Where have you been all my life?' with a thick accent that sounded awfully like his, everyone chuckling.

'And Emily, all sweet and crap says,' Morgan continues, nodding his head at Elle.

'Well, Detective Rawson, to be honest, I've been hiding from you.' She says, bashing her eyelashes for emphasis.

'I do not sound like that!' Emily says, throwing her a pen.

JJ burst out laughing, almost hitting her head on the table with the force of her laugh.

'You really said that?' The blonde asks between laughs.

'He had it coming!' Emily insists.

'And now he hasn't showed up here ever since that small encounter.' Rossi comments.

'Complaining?' JJ asks with a raise of eyebrow.

'Not really. The man is arrogant.'

'Preach.' Hotch murmurs.

Everyone looks at him strangely. Clearing his throat, he sends everyone to the hotel to settle in and have some dinner.

.

.

'Bye, Artie. Bye, Jack.' The waken trio waves at the siblings.

'Kurt, Rae, can we go play upstairs? Please, please, please, pleeeeaaaaseeee?' Henry asks, jumping up and down and smiling sweetly at them.

'Henry, can you keep it down, please? We're the only ones awake and we don't wake up everyone else, okay?' Rachel asks the three year old with a smile to let him know she's not angry, Kurt reaching out and sitting the nodding boy besides him.

'But can we?' He whispers loudly now.

'Britt might have something to say about that.' Kurt murmurs, nodding his head at the sleeping blonde that is clearly comfortable snuggled into his sister.

Giggling, Henry pokes his cousin's arm, making her snuggle her face **further** into Rachel's neck. Giggling as well, Kurt grabs a pillow and throws it at the blonde, who groans and raises her head.

'What the…?' She asks sleepily.

Henry and Kurt look at each other and point at Sam at the same time, making Rachel giggle this time. Letting go of Rachel and grabbing the fallen pillow besides her, she throws it at her sleeping cousin, believing he threw it at her and that he's awake. Jumping startled, he looks around and sees Santana and Quinn asleep and cuddled up in the other couch.

_Not a surprise there._

Brittany and Rachel had started making out on the floor next to Kurt and Henry, who are looking at him silently. As they lock eyes the blue eyed boys make a 'ssh' sound, making Sam smile, Kurt pointing besides the older blond, who turns his head to his left and sees his boyfriend asleep, hugging the pillow. Smiling at the sight and getting up, he taps Brittany's shoulder, trying not to look at his younger cousin making out with her girlfriend while at the same time trying to look at her so he won't poke her accidentally. Said cousin breaks apart of Rachel breathless. Nodding his head to the door besides the kitchen, his room, Brittany nods, slipping her hands from around Rachel's waist and giving her a soft, small kiss this time, murmuring,

'I'll be right back.'

Licking her lips and with a smile, the brunette nods, turning back to Henry and Kurt, who had be doing their best not to wake the four, now three sleeping teenagers on the couches with their giggles.

_Great, my brother turned into a three year old._

.

.

'Greenway.' Elle answers her phone, the team headed for the hotel's waiting room while JJ goes to check them in.

'_Hey, sweet pie. If, let's say, someone changed the rooms arrangements, could you, by any chance, insist on having the single room?' Garcia says, making a face at the outfit her daughter showed her._

'First of all, why did you do that? And second of all, do you even need to ask?' She says, sitting besides Reid, on the end of the couch.

'_I never said I did that. And I'm doing that because this way Emily and JJ will have to buckle up.' Garcia says as Mercedes walks back from her closet with another outfit in her hands, the blonde giving her two thumbs up, letting the phone drop to the floor in the process._

Before Elle can answer, JJ gets back to the waiting room.

'Gotta go.' She mumbles, putting the phone in her pocket.

'Bad news, guys. The hotel scheduled three double rooms and one single room instead.' She says.

.

.

'What's up?' Brittany asks, throwing herself onto the bed.

'What do you think about the Prentiss?' Sam asks, plopping down on the bed as well after he closed the door.

_Since Quinn's asleep I'll have to ask her later. _He thinks.

'I'm dating Rach, Sam. What do you think?' She asks back, furrowing her eyebrows at the boy.

'No, I mean, like, what do you **think** about them. And don't say you like them just 'cause you're dating Rachel.' He tries to explain better.

The blue eyed girl shrugs.

'Kurt's, like, super into Blaine. He dresses like a gay with a big G. He's pretty cool if you don't listen to his rants 'bout Rachel's skirts and how they look like they're from a kid's closet. Rachel's super cute and she's like, a pocket sized girlfriend. She has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen and she has awesome legs; that's why I like her skirts so much, even if Santana said she looks like an old lady and a toddler at the same time. She's **super hot**. San's cool 'cause she's really good at Mario Brothers and I think Henry likes her too, like he likes Rachel. Santana likes Quinn, that much is obvious.' Eye roll from both, 'She's into that show, Once Upon A Time, so I don't have to hear Quinn all the time trying to explain to me why she'll go down with that ship. It's really confusing.' The blonde ends, furrowing her brows in said confusion.

All the while, Sam had been looking at her like she got herself a second head.

'You've been thinking about that for a while, haven't you?'

She shrugs and gets up.

'I'm hungry. I'm gonna wake Quinn.'

As Brittany leaves the room, the boy looks at the clock at the wall.

6:29.

_I better wake Noah._

He thinks, following his cousin out of his room and heading to the couch.

Sitting besides his boyfriend, the blond boy shakes his shoulder gently.

'Babe, wake up.'

Puck murmurs in his sleep, removing his head from the couch's back and putting her on Sam's chest, still hugging the pillow between their bodies.

'Noah, get up.' He tries again, not being able of containing the smile on his face.

Sighing, Puck removes his head from Sam's (very comfortable) chest and rubs his eyes, letting the pillow fall in the process.

'I'm up.' He says, clearly still half asleep and blinking his eyes.

Grabbing the hem of the brown eyed boy's shirt, Sam pulls him into a kiss, Puck's hand going to the boy's short hair.

Minutes later they break apart for air, Puck smirking and fully awake now.

'I gotta start falling asleep on your couch more often, baby.'

Laughing, Sam gives his boyfriend a shorter, softer kiss.

'You gotta get going or your sister-in-law's gonna flip.'

'She's not my sister-in-law. My genius older brother doesn't have the guts to fucking ask her to be.' Puck answers back with an eye roll, getting up, ruffling Henry's hair and waving at Kurt, Brittany and Rachel occupied waking up Quinn (and Santana, poor girl).

'We're still on for going to the Jeffersonian tomorrow, right?' Puck asks, opening the door.

'Yup. 9 o'clock. We'll take Henry to Jack's place and we'll head to the Jeffersonian. Let's hope Blaine won't flip.'

Nodding in agreement and kissing him goodbye, Puck goes his way while Sam walks back inside and into his room to do his never ending homework.

.

.

'Hello, Elle?' Garcia calls out into her phone. When she doesn't get an answer, she looks at it for a second then shrugs and puts it on Mercedes night table.

'I can't believe you changed the rooms so Aunt JJ and Agent Prentiss had to stay together.' Mercedes comments from the bathroom in her room.

Garcia, tough, doesn't comment back, waiting for-

'Actually, I take that back. I **do** believe you changed the rooms so Aunt JJ and Agent Prentiss had to stay together.' The teenager says, leaving the bathroom and appearing in front of her mom with the five hundred choice of an outfit for tonight's date with Shane.

The blonde's jaw goes say hi to the floor.

'Shane won't know what hit him.' She says.

.

.

'Quinn.'

Hearing a loud whisper and closing her eyes tighter, Quinn hopes sleep will take over again.

'Quinn…' Brittany tries again, shaking her older sister's left shoulder, the right one occupied by a sleeping Latina. 'Wake up, I'm hungry.'

Tightening her grip on Santana's shoulder, pulling the other girl closer, she mumbles,

'Let me sleep.'

Frowning, Brittany shakes her shoulder again, with more strength this time.

'But I'm hungry.'

Being wake by the noise and wanting nothing more but to go back to sleep Santana groans.

'Shut her up, Q.'

Feeling she might get food, Brittany stops shaking her sister and looks at brunette, who still has her eyes closed (not that it would make much of a difference if she didn't, her face is, after all, in the literal meaning of the word, buried in Quinn's neck).

'I'll shut up if Quinn gives me food.'

Groaning, Quinn finally opens her eyes, the motion making something inside her kick in.

_Santana's- Oh- Oh- Oh my fucking God… Breath, Jareau, for Christ sake, just breath! In and out. In and out._

Looking strangely at the blonde with wide eyes, Rachel waves her hand in front of Quinn's face.

Blinking twice, Quinn tries to get up, only to be pulled back down by a pair of arms.

'S, let her go. I'm hungry.' Brittany says with a roll of eyes.

Santana rolls around, her back now facing the three girls and mumbles something about Britt taking away her pillow, making said pillow to blush and Britt and Rachel to giggle.

Getting up and heading the kitchen, she glances at the clock.

6:37

.

.

Rossi and Hotch stayed in the room 96, Reid and Morgan on the room 153 and after Elle insisted with JJ and Emily, she ended up staying on the room 220, while the other two agents stayed two rooms ahead, on the room 222.

They all agreed to meet back down in 45 minutes to have dinner.

.

.

'Santana, go talk with Quinn.' Rachel says, shaking her sister's shoulders.

Santana opens her eyes and looks at her, a determined expression on the younger Prentiss' face. Sighing and knowing when she loses a battle, Santana gets up.

'Wait up, Q. I'll help you with dinner.' She says, going to the blonde, when she stops in the middle of her path to the kitchen.

Quinn smiles at the Latina and they head to their destination, their arms touching with every step they take.

'What's dinner?' Santana asks.

'I was thinking hotdogs.' Quinn says/asks, leaning against the counter.

Sitting on the oversized (oversized is saying something, that table is huge enough to have 15 people on them and still have plenty of space), Santana looks at the girl, fighting with herself to go and sit besides her instead.

'You got vegan ones?'

Quinn heads to the fridge to check.

'No, sorry.' She says with an apologetic smile. 'But there's vegan burgers. You're vegetarian?'

The brunette shakes her head.

'Rachel is. I'll go ask her if she's okay with burgers.'

When Santana gets a nod and small smile back, she heads back to the living room.

.

.

'_Ten bucks say they get laid.' Is the first thing Elle hears when she answers her phone, not even having time to say her usual 'Greenway' greeting._

She rolls her eyes.

'Forget it, Morgan. They met today.'

_The man scoffs._

'_Your point? Puck texted me this afternoon saying Britt-Britt and Rachel are dating.'_

Elle's eyes go wide.

'Really? Wow, Britt works fast.'

'_Actually, Little Prentiss asked. And if Big Prentiss is anything like Little Prentiss then Big Prentiss and JJ are getting laid.' Morgan finishes, happy with his explanation._

Putting her phone on speaker and throwing it to the top of the bed, she grabs her go-bag and starts taking out everything she needs to take a quick shower before dinner.

'A couple of things: if Rachel is Little Prentiss and Emily is Big Prentiss then what are Santana and Kurt? And are you suggesting that because Emily is older then Rachel then instead of asking JJ out she'll be like 'hey, here's an idea, let's fuck' or that Britt and Rachel are getting laid tonight? Because if it's the second one then I'm not sure about Emily but JJ's gonna have a heart attack.' She finishes, closing her go-bag and putting it besides her bed.

_Morgan looks strangely at his phone for a moment before putting it back on his ear._

'_Why do you make everything so complicated? I have to idea what the hell that makes Santana and Kurt. And I was talking about the first one… I hope. If there's something we don't need is JJ and more then probably Prentiss having a heart attack 30 minutes before dinner. I'd starve!'_

Rolling her eyes at the last phrase, Elle grabs her phone and putts it off speaker.

'If you wanna loose ten bucks then fine, I'm in. But I'm hanging up on you now.'

She closes her phone and heads to the bathroom.

.

.

'_If you wanna loose ten bucks then fine, I'm in. But I'm hanging up on you now.'_

'I'm about to win the ten easier bucks in my life.' He mumbles to himself.

'I love you too, Ashley.' Reid says, hanging up the phone and closing the bathroom door behind him.

'Man, just marry Seaver already.' Morgan groans.

'If you want to take a shower before dinner I suggest you do so now.' Reid says, grabbing one of the books on his go-bag and ignoring the comment.

'I couldn't really go earlier even if my life depended on it, now could I?' He asks sarcastically.

'I see no reason why your life wound depend on taking a shower since you-'

The rest of the answer is silenced by the slam of the bathroom door.

'To that you have an answer.' Morgan mumbles.

.

.

'_I love you too, Ashley.'_

Hanging up the phone, she looks at the watch.

7:21

Puck opens the door and flops down on the couch next to the blonde.

'Got lost?' Ashley asks, changing the TV to The Simpsons.

'Sam gave me a ride to his place so I had to go back to the school to pick up my car.' He explains, putting his hands behind his head and intertwining his fingers.

'Oh God. What did you do? Sprinted to school? You **stink**! Go drown in the bath while I make dinner. **Move**.' Ashley says, trying to push the boy to the bathroom without actually having to touch him.

'Jeez, I'm going. Easy, Ashes.' He mumbles.

After a couple of moments, his head appears at the kitchen's door.

'What's dinner?'

'Bath!' She says, throwing him one of the chair's pillow.

.

.

'While those two make 'dinner' we should do our homework.' Kurt suggests with emphasis on dinner.

Laughing, the two girls agree, grabbing their backpacks by the door.

'But, Rae, you said we could go play upstairs!' Henry argues with a pout, his arms and legs crossed, sitting on the floor besides Brittany.

'I did?' She asks, looking at her brother, who shakes his head, letting her know she actually didn't say that.

'Well, no but you never said no either!'

Not being able of saying no to, basically, the boy, three year old version of her girlfriend, Rachel sighs dramatically.

'And what would we play?'

'GUNS!' He screams, jumping up and down.

.

.

'GUNS!' Sam hears his little brother screams, biting his lip.

'Screw it, it's Friday.' He decides, closing his books and jumping from his bed. 'I'm in!' He screams, closing his bedroom door behind him.

'Help me get the guns!' Henry exclaims, grabbing Rachel's hand and trying to pull her to her feet.

_She so small. How can it be this hard to pull her up? _The boy thinks.

'There's a word missing there.' She says, making herself dead weight on purpose.

'Please!' Henry says, jumping up and down, clutching to her hand.

Smiling, she stands up, letting the little boy pull her upstairs and to his room.

.

.

'Where's short stuff?' Santana asks Sam when she doesn't see Rachel on the living room.

'Your short stuff or my short stuff?' He asks back.

'The one who's girlfriend woke me up.'

'Went to get guns upstairs.' He says nonchalantly.

The Latina opens her mouth to ask but then shakes her head.

'Don't wanna know.' She mumbles, heading to the end of the stairs. 'Rach! You okay with vegan burgers? There's no hotdogs.'

'Yes, that will be fine, thank you.' Santana is about to turn around when, 'That's huge!'

'She's up there with a three year old. I don't even wanna know what the fuck that implies.' She says to the trio on the living room before heading to the kitchen.

.

.

'Henry, how many guns do you have?' She asks the boy who is currently helping her take gun after gun from the closet of his room.

'A lot.'

She rolls her eyes with a smile.

'Rach! You okay with vegan burgers? There's no hotdogs.'

Smiling to herself, she answers back.

'Yes, that will be fine, thank you.'

Then Henry pulls a gun almost twice his size from the far end of the closet.

'That's huge!' She exclaims surprise and shock that there are guns so big made for children.

.

.

'Two beds.' JJ mumbles under her breath when she enters her and Emily's room.

'Complaining?' The older woman asks with a raise of eyebrow, imitating the blonde earlier.

Laughing and shaking her head, she puts her go-bag besides the bed on the right.

'I'm gonna go take a shower. You go ahead downstairs if I'm not ready in time.' Emily says, grabbing her clothes and comb.

'I'll wait for you. I have to call home and make sure Quinn is the only one making dinner or I'll need a new kitchen anyways.'

This time the brunette is the one who laughs, closing the bathroom door gently behind her.

.

.

Sam hears the home phone ringing and grabs it from the living room's table.

'Jareau.'

'_Hey, sweetie.' She says with a smile, sitting on the bed, knowing she's not getting an answer until everyone is at the living room._

Smiling instantly, he puts it on speaker and screams,

'Quinn! Henry, it's momma!'

Not three seconds later he's at the end of the stairs, his grin wide and his lungs more then likely begging for air since he's screaming 'momma' bloody Mary.

He plops down on Kurt's lap, who's closer to the stairs and says again,

'Momma!'

Quinn had already made her way to the couch, Santana practically banning her from the kitchen so she can go talk with her aunt.

'_Hi, baby. You've been good to the visits?' She asks her younger son._

'Yes!' He answers with a smile to Kurt, who gets up with the boy on his arms, passing him to Sam on the couch and heading upstairs to give the Jareaus some privacy.

.

.

'You need some hel- Jesus, that thing is huge!' Kurt says when he sees the large gun that assimilates incredibly like a hunting version of the Winchester M1895 rifle.

'That's what I said!' Rachel exclaims.

.

.

'_Yes!'_

Smiling like a kid on Christmas Eve, JJ plops down on her bed, listening to her younger son.

'_-And then I wake up Sanny and then we came and we played Mario Brothers and then Sanny won but she can't win you, momma, 'cause no one can win momma! And then Jack came and we played Indians and we played pillow fights and now Sanny doing dinner and I'm talk with you, momma!' A collection of chuckles can be heard when Henry finishes saying everything that happened since that morning._

'Sounds like you had a lot of fun, baby. And you're right, no one can win momma!'

Emily is about to walk outside the bathroom when she hears JJ talking with her kids. They locks eyes and Emily points back to the bathroom and is about to get inside again when JJ shakes her head, sits up and puts the phone on speaker, waving at her to sit on the bed and of course, the brunette can't say no.

'Hey, baby, why don't you go call Sanny and Kurt and Rae so they can talk with their mommy?'

Instead of an answer, she gets small little footsteps in the background.

'I heard you and Rachel are dating, Britt.' She says with a smirk.

There's nothing more amusing then teasing her nieces.

_Brittany frowns._

'_Who told you?'_

'Puck.' JJ says.

_Britt smacks her head on the table._

'_I'm killing your boyfriend.' She says, shooting a glare to Sam._

'_At least I have an excuse not to go tomorrow and see Blaine flip.' He mumbles._

'Why would Blaine flip?' Emily can't help but ask.

'_Hi, Agent Prentiss!' Sam and Quinn greet her._

'_This just got ten times better.' Brittany murmurs, putting her head on her hands._

_Ignoring her sister, Quinn explains they're taking Blaine to the Jeffersonian before he implodes._

'Hi, Sam and Quinn. If it makes it any better I'm not gonna make any questions or threats or anything like that, Brittany.' Emily says to the girl.

'_Really?' She asks, somewhere between excited and not believing it at the same time._

'Tana already did that so I don't see why I should.'

'_Not fair. I'm trying to be a good big sister and you still complain.' The Latina says, sitting on the floor._

'_Being a good big sister doesn't imply trying to scare your sister's girlfriend to death.' Quinn contradicts._

'_You only didn't try to scare Rach because Blondie Senior already had tried.' Santana says with an eye roll._

'I'm confused. If Sam's Blondie Senior then what am I?' JJ asks the brunette.

_Rachel and Kurt head downstairs with at least 20 guns on their hands and Henry besides them. Henry runs to Santana and jumps on top of her, knocking her down. With a huff and a smirk she answers,_

'_SSA Blondie.'_

'Santana.' Emily warns.

JJ although, starts laughing.

'That one I hadn't heard yet.'

'_Good one, right?' Then she finally sees the guns Rachel and Kurt disposed in top of the table and her eyes wide. 'Jesus, how many guns do you have, Shorty?' She asks the three year old sitting on her stomach._

'Guys, you're already playing guns?' JJ asks.

*KNOCK*

'JJ! Emily! Are you guys busy making out or can we go head downstairs to eat?' Elle's voice is heard from the other side of the door. Blushing madly, JJ goes to open the door.

'_Aunt JJ, if you wanted to make out with Agent Prentiss, you could have just called later.' Quinn says with a smirk._

'_But later they would be doing something else __**that isn't**__ making out.' Santana says with a smirk of her own._

'Whatever, you're just trying to get rid of us so **you **can make out with a certain blonde.'

_Now it's Quinn's turn to blush._

'_Pretty sure you're confusing me with my beloved sister that is at the moment trying to put her tongue inside Britt's-' The rest of Santana's answer is silenced when Brittany's hand covers her mouth._

'_She's kidding, Agent Prentiss. Don't listen to her.'_

'Love you, guys. Behave.' Emily says with a laugh.

'_Love you too.' Kurt, Rachel and Santana answer (although Santana's answer is muffled)._

Elle and JJ walk in, Elle rubbing the back of her head.

'I love you. Quinn, please make sure I still have a kitchen when I get back.'

'_Love you too.' The Jareaus answer._

'_And don't worry; I won't let Britt and Sam close to the kitchen.'_

'_HEY!'_

JJ shuts her phone and the three woman head to the elevator, Elle mumbling 'you didn't have to hit me, you know?' and JJ mumbling 'you didn't have to say that, you know?' back.

**Disclaimer: Glee and Criminal Minds aren't mine, yada, yada, yada…**


	8. A Lamp

**I know I've taken forever with this but there was a JJ/Emily scene that I just couldn't put my finger on it.**

**Anywho, hope you like it :D**

.

.

'About time, ladies! I'm starving!' Morgan complains (again) when he sees Elle, JJ and Emily walk into the hotel's restaurant.

'Sorry. I was getting assaulted by JJ.' Elle says, unconsciously rubbing the back of her head as she sits besides Morgan.

He looks strangely at the blonde, who shrugs innocently at him, not being able of hiding the grin on her face and sits on his other side.

'Uhm, Emily?' Elle asks with puppy dog eyes before the other brunette can sit down next to JJ.

'Yes?'

'Switch with JJ? I don't want her to hit me again.'

JJ rolls her eyes.

'I'm not going to hit you unless you make another comment like that.'

'Amuse me then.' Elle whines.

JJ turns to Emily with a raise of eyebrows. The brunette shrugs. They then look back at Elle and her puppy dog eyes. Rolling her eyes again, JJ scoops to the other chair, Emily sitting between Morgan and JJ, Elle now having two bodies to distance herself from the blonde.

'Happy?' Emily asks.

'If I wasn't dating, I'd kiss you right now.'

A pang of jealousy hits JJ like a ton of bricks.

_Stop it. It's Elle, for Christ sake! And you're not even dating Emily! You don't even have the right of being jealous! What's wrong with you, Jareau? Just because Emily Prentiss is the most beautiful, funny woman to ever cross this planet and just because you have a major crush on her you don't have a fucking right to be jealous! When the case is over, you'll just ask her out and we'll see how it goes… No, no, no. What the hell am I saying?! I can't ask her out, she'll say no, I know it! Ugh. Get a gri-_

JJ's internal speech is stopped by a hand on top of hers.

'Jennifer? You okay?' Emily asks concerned.

'Uh? Yeah, I'm great. Why?'

'I've asked you twice what you want to eat and you didn't answer.' Emily explains.

'Oh. Sorry.' She then notices the waitress waiting for her answer. 'Uhm… What did you asked?' She asks the brunette.

'Salmon with salad and rice.'

'I'll have the same, please.' She says to the waitress with a smile, the woman returning the smile, scribbling in her notepad and turning to the blonde once again.

'And to drink, ma'am?' She asks.

Elle fills her phone buzzing in her pocket.

**1 new text from 'Morgan'**

Frowning, she opens it.

**U think they know they're holding hands? – M**

Glancing at the two women, she sees they are in fact holding hands. Looking at Morgan, who looks back at her, she shakes her head no. He nods, agreeing.

.

.

'Santana, I cannot believe you-'

'Lied? It's standard procedure, Munchkin.' The older sister interrupts.

'Don't call me Munchkin! And that was low, even for you.'

'All I did was put your thoughts into words.'

'How could you even possibly know what my thoughts were?'

'1: I know my sister. 2: I know my sister.'

'Aren't you going to do anything?' Sam asks Kurt, shock clear in his voice.

The girls are about to ripe each other apart right in front of them and Kurt's playing Pacman on his phone. You'll have to forgive Sam for being shocked.

'I told you earlier, this type of things happen twice a week. I stopped caring a while ago. I don't get why you're so shocked, you live with sisters, hasn't this happened with you?'

'I might live with sisters but they're not drama queens.' Sam says back in a mumble.

'Hey!' Santana and Rachel stop arguing to shoot glares at Sam.

'What? You're acting like ones.' The blond reasons.

'Blondie Senior, I am **not** a drama queen!' Santana says, pointing at the boy.

'Although I disagree with that sentence, I am not a drama queen, Sam, I am a diva.'

'A short one.' Santana snorts.

Rachel gasps.

'How dare you?'

'Mom thought me not to lie.' Shrug.

'Says the girl that has just lied to her mother.'

'Seriously, shouldn't you do something?' Quinn asks this time.

'As long as there's no blood, get popcorns and enjoy.'

'What about broken bones?'

'They wouldn't break each other bones, Quinn.' Scoff.

'I'm talking about Sam's bones.'

Kurt looks up and sees his sisters with crossed arms, glaring at the blond teenager in such a way most people would cry for them to stop. He looks back at Brittany and Quinn.

'Perhaps we should do something.'

Getting up, he slips between his sisters and the older Jareau.

'Ladies, calm down. If anything for the sake of the three year old watching TV.'

Slipping silently behind the sisters, Brittany puts her arms around Rachel's waist and presses her front to the shorter girl's back, Quinn doing the same to Santana.

'Thanks.' Sam mumbles to Kurt.

'Can we play guns now?' Henry asks, his eyes still on the Ninja Turtles.

'First things first, H.' Sam says. 'We gotta eat.'

'Speaking of food, what are we eating?' Kurt asks his sister.

'Hotdogs.'

'Then what are we doing sitting here?' Brittany asks, skipping to the kitchen, with Rachel by her hand.

Everyone else went after the blonde.

Dinner went by okay (besides the fact Henry got ketchup all over his face and clothes so Quinn had to clean him up and change him into his pajamas).

'Can we play guns now?' The little boy asks again.

'Yup.' Sam says. 'But how about we leave the rifle out this time, uh?'

Shrugging, Henry grabs one of the Berettas and waits patiently on the couch while everyone else chooses their guns. Sam chose an AK47. Quinn chose a Glock and Rachel chose a SIG Pro. Kurt chose a Sigma and Brittany chose a Heckler & Koch MP5. Santana chose a M16.

'Everyone got a gun?' Sam asks.

Receiving nods and mumbled 'yes' he continues.

'Okay. And the teams?'

'Girls against boys?' Kurt suggests.

Once again, everyone agreed.

'Girls, you start on Quinn's room, we'll start on mine.' Sam says, heading to his room. 'I'll put the kitchen timer on for in 3 minutes.'

The girls head to Quinn's room upstairs.

'We're gonna beat the hell out of them. Britt can't shoot.' Sam says to Kurt, putting the timer on.

.

.

Jordan locks her car and is about to walk inside when she fills her phone buzz again.

_I'm getting fired because of Blainers._

She thinks, not even reading the text and unlocking the door.

'Hey, Blainers. I get it you have a major crush on this Kurt boy but, seriously, I work on Homicide! You can't text me all day to gush over him.' She says, sitting on one of the table chairs in the kitchen, Blaine doing dinner.

She learned a long time ago not to try and take the pots and fries and whatnots from the boy, it's completely useless.

'I'm **really **sorry but he's just so, so, I can't even find a word to describe him! He's just-'

'Delicious.' Jordan says.

'Uh?' The boy asks, his face one of confusion, shock and agreement.

'Smells delicious.' She repeats, nodding at the pot on the stove.

'Jordan! Were you listening?' He whines.

'I zoned out! You spent the whole day texting me about him, Blaine.' She whines too.

'I know, I know but I've spent just a couple of hours with him and now I can't get him out of my head! Do you remember when you met mom? Do you remember that twist in your stomach and that glow all around her that only you could see?'

Jordan nods dreamily.

'I felt that. I felt that twist in my stomach. I saw that glow all around him that only I could see. I heard a voice in my head saying 'hey, there he is. The one. Don't let him go.' and it was weird because I never felt like that before but at the same time it wasn't. It was like… perfect.'

Jordan looks at him silently as Blaine looks back at her.

'God, you're so cheesy!'

Blaine burst out laughing.

'Go get a plate and leave me alone.'

.

.

'Okay, I'm stink free and my stomach's empty. Let us eat.' Puck says, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Chuckling, Ashley puts the food on the table, the boy attacking immediately.

'You look like you haven't eaten in a month.'

'Don't put the blame on me if you can cook.' Puck says between a mouth full of lasagna.

Shaking her head, Ashley starts eating as well.

.

.

When the timer sounded, Brittany was the first to go down, Sam shooting her not two minutes after the game started. After her, followed Rachel (Kurt and Sam are sure she let herself be seen on purpose). Kurt went down next, Quinn shooting him in the left thigh. Just as Quinn was going to high-five the brunette, Henry shot her in the arm, Santana killing him with a shot to the chest. Good thing these bullets were like pillow when they hit. Now it was just Santana and Sam.

'Go, San! Kill him!' Rachel, Quinn and Brittany's chants can be heard all over the house, making the brunette roll her eyes at how dork-like they sounded.

Henry was practically asleep on Kurt's lap, trying to stay awake long enough so he could see who won.

'You're going down, S.' Sam calls out, walking in the living room, his gun on him.

'No, I'm not.'

He hears and as he turns around he's shot right between the eyes, the Latina having a smirk on her face and her gun still pointed at him.

'Sammy! You never lose!' Henry says, not even having the energy on him to get out of Kurt's lap to chastise his brother properly.

'It's not my fault, H. She's good.' He defends himself with a half-shrug while rubbing his forehead. 'C'mon, time to go to bed.'

.

.

*DINGDONG*

'He's here!'

'Mom, I'm the one who's dating him, why are **you** squealing?' Mercedes asks her mom.

'Because I want to see his face!' Garcia argues back, stepping aside so her daughter can open the door.

Shane's smile slowly fades, his mouth hanging open.

'You look… I… Uhm…' The football player can't find any words and he's about to let more incoherent… let's call them noises, leave his mouth when he sees a flash and blinks his eyes, turning his head to look at Mrs. Morgan, who has a grin on her face and a camera on her hands.

'Hi, Shane.' She says, her daughter shooting glares in her direction.

'Uhm…' The boy clears his throat. 'Hi.' He then turns to his girlfriend. 'You look… beautiful.'

Mercedes smiles shyly at him.

'Thanks.'

_Beautiful is more like an understatement. _He thinks. Her dark blue, sleeveless dress that stops by the knees is making the boy drawl.

'You two have fun. And the curfew is no later than midnight!' Garcia calls out while Shane opens the door for her daughter and waves at her with a smile to let her know he heard her before getting inside the car as well.

.

.

'Todd.'

'_Hey, beautiful.'_

'Hey, baby. How's the case?' Jordan asks, a smile on her lips instantly from hearing her girlfriend's voice.

'_Nothing yet.' Elle says with a sigh._

'Maybe I can help?'

'_It won't hurt to try.'_

.

.

'Guys, let's get one thing straight.' Santana says seriously. 'I'm not.'

They all burst out laughing.

'Nice.' Sam says, still slightly breathless, lying down on the floor.

Santana is sitting on one of the couches, Kurt on the other and Sam on the floor. Brittany and Rachel took the same spot they took earlier. Quinn comes back from the kitchen with two bolls of popcorns in her hands, giving one to the boys and putting the other one between herself and Santana, so that Brittany and Rachel can reach them.

'I got another one! When I die, I want to go peacefully in my sleep, like my grandfather, not screaming like the passengers on his car.'

Once again, everyone laughed.

'Oh God, where do you find this shit?' Quinn asks.

'A magician never reveals her secrets.' Santana responds with a wink.

'Another one!' Sam pips up before Quinn and Santana can have the opportunity to eye-sex each other.

'Okay.' She thinks for a little and then she starts. 'A bunch of guys are in the locker room of a golf club and-'

'This better not be a gay joke.' Rachel interrupts.

'First of all, I'm lesbian, so I can say as many gay jokes as I can think of. Second, it's not so shut up and let me tell.' The Latina says, receiving the roll of eyes from her sister as a go ahead. 'So, they're in the golf club and a phone on one of the benches starts ringing. A guy puts the phone on speaker and everyone else stops to listen. The man says 'Hello.' And a woman answers. 'Hi, honey, it's me. Are you at the club?' She asks. The man answers 'Yes.' And the lady continues. 'I'm at the mall and I found this leather coat. It's just 1.000 dollars. Is if okay if a buy it?' She asks. 'Sure, if you like it so much.' The man says. 'I stopped by the Mercedes dealership and there's one I really liked.' She says. 'How much?' '65.000 dollars.' 'Okay, but for that price I want it with all the options.'' Santana is telling the joke, making a high pitch voice for the lady and a rougher voice for the guy. 'He says back. 'Great!' The chick says. 'Oh, and the house we wanted last year is back on the market. They're asking for 950.000 dollars.' 'Well, call them but just offer 900.00.' He says. 'Alright. I love you.' She tells him. 'I love you too.' He says and hangs up. Everyone is looking at him shocked. He smirks and asks. 'Anyone knows whose phone this is?''

Again, everyone burst into laugh.

Brittany takes the boll from her sister and puts it on Rachel's lap, her hand going to the girls waist again, the other one taking popcorns. Taking the opportunity, Quinn lies down, Santana chuckling when the blonde realizes she's sitting in the couch as well.

'Put your head in my lap, Q.' She says, finding it amusing the girl can't decide.

The hazel eyed girl doesn't need to be said twice. She lays her head on the Latina's lap, Santana running her fingers through the girl's blonde locks.

'Yo, next joke, c'mon.' Sam says.

It's really not cool if both your cousins are about to start making out when you can't do it yourself.

'Yeah, yeah, dude, fuck off.' She says. 'An old guy's having an annual check shit or whatever crap that's called and the doctor asks him how he's feeling. 'I've never been better!' The old man exclaims. 'I have a 23 year old bride who's pregnant and having my kid! What do ya think about that, doc?'-'

'Pretty sure an old guy wouldn't say doc.' Kurt interrupts.

'Dude, is this the Interrupt-Your-Sister Day or what? Get off me, K.' She says, her fingers still running through Quinn's hair, the girl starting to feel sleepy.

Kurt rolls his eyes and urges her to go on with a gest of his hand.

'Thank you. The doc says 'Lemme tell you a story. I know a bro who's a good as shit hunter.'' Kurt rolls his eyes again but says nothing. ''He never missed a season but one day, the bro was in a hurry and grabbed an umbrella instead of his shotgun. He was in the woods and a big as fuck bear shows up. The bro raises his umbrella and squeezes the handle. And do you know what happened?' The doc asked. The old guy shakes his head. 'The bear dropped dead!' The doc exclaims. 'That's impossible!' Says the old guy. 'Someone else must have shot the bear!' To which the doctor says 'That's kinda what I'm getting at…'' She finishes with a smirk when everyone else starts laughing again.

'Seriously, Santana, where do you find that?' Brittany asks, turning her head so she can look at the girl.

'Britt, my mind is like God. It works in mysterious ways, no one really understands shit of it and people debate over its existence.'

'What the fuck, S?' Sam asks confused.

She shrugs.

'If you can't amaze people with your intelligence, just confuse them with your bullshit, bro.'

'You have a point.' He says after the words sink in.

'I don't want to break it to you, but Quinn is sound asleep.' Rachel says.

'I'll get her to her room. It's getting pretty late so we should get some sleep too.' Sam suggests, getting up, Brittany, Kurt and Rachel doing the same, Kurt grabbing the bolls and putting them in the sink.

'I got her, S.' Santana says.

'You sure?' The blond boy asks, getting a nod from the brunette and mumbling 'good night' before going to bed.

'Night, baby.' Brittany says, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and kissing her.

'Good night.' The brunette mumbles against her lips, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck.

Thanking God the door is open, Santana enters Quinn's room with the blonde on her arms. She lays her down on the bed, Quinn wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck and mumbling 'stay', not letting go. Giving up on pulling the covers when the blonde keeps tightening her grip, Santana lays down as well, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and sighing contently when Quinn lays her head on her chest. The brunette fell asleep not five minutes later.

.

.

'Do you think they knew they were holding hands during the whole dinner?' Rossi wonders, opening his and Hotch's hotel room.

'Most likely not.' The man mumbles, grabbing his phone and dialing his wife's number.

'_Hi, daddy!' _

Smiling, he answers.

'Hi, buddy.'

.

.

Entering the guest room, Rachel freezes when she doesn't see her sister. She goes to the bathroom next to Brittany's room and knocks, seeing the light on.

'Santana?' She calls out quietly.

The door opens to show her girlfriend, both girls not being able of helping the smiles growing on their faces.

'Hey.' Rachel breaths out when she sees that the blonde's pajamas consist of a blue tank top and a pair of shorts that should rather be called boxers.

'Hey.' Brittany answers, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek that seemed to snap her out of it.

'Did you see Santana?'

'I saw her and Quinn on Quinn's room when I went to my room.'

'Doing what?' She asks with a furrow of browns.

'Sleeping.' The blonde says with a smirk. 'They met today, Rach, what did you expect?'

The brunette rolls her eyes with a smile.

'Ha, ha. I'm going to go check on them.'

Rachel kisses Brittany and goes her way.

When she reaches Quinn's room she finds the door open and the two girls cuddled up, Quinn's head and hands on Santana's shoulders, her sister's arms wrapped around the blonde's waist rather protectively. Grinning evilly, Rachel takes her phone from her pocket and quickly snaps a picture before grabbing a blanket from her room and covering them.

.

.

'Talk dirty to me.' Garcia answers when her phone rings.

'_Not tonight, babygirl. Reid's here.'_

'Hey, sugar.'

'_How are my two favorite girls doing without their man?'_

_The younger one is doing super right about now. _The blonde thinks.

'Super! Pumpkin already went to bed tough, she was exhausted.' _Buy it, buy it, buy it._

'_Penelope.' Morgan says._

_Bummer. _She thinks.

'She's out with Shane. Don't you dare call her, Derek Matthew Morgan.' Garcia threatens.

'_Didn't thought of it.' The man says, giving Reid his phone back._

.

.

Emily and JJ stayed downstairs, Emily saying she had an urge of trying all the desserts the hotel had and then some and JJ simply wanted the brunette's company.

'Emily, I swear, if you try to shove anything else inside me I'm going to burst.'

'We wouldn't want that.' Emily says, laughing.

'You might not but I'm pretty sure Elle wouldn't mind.' The younger woman says, laughing too.

'I can make her eat her full weight in desserts so she'll burst too.' She says with an evil smile.

'Aww, that's sweet.' JJ says, putting a mocking hand above her heart.

'What can I say? I'm a panty dropper.' Emily says playfully.

_I don't doubt it. _JJ thinks.

Looking at her watch, Emily freezes.

'Please tell me there's no curfew on cases.'

Looking at her watch as well, JJ's eyes go wide almost comically.

01:22am.

'Maybe we should head upstairs.' The blonde suggests, still looking at her watch. When she looks back up she sees Emily handing the waitress at the bar her credit card. 'What are you going? We're splitting.' She says, reaching for her own credit card on the mess that is her purse.

'I almost made you burst - your words - so I'm paying.' The brunette argues, grabbing JJ's wrist to stop her from handing her credit card.

The blonde is ready to object but she looks up into the chocolate brown eyes of the older woman and her mouth closes again.

_Fuck it._

Is her last thought before reaching forward and kissing Emily square on the lips.

Emily can't move, she literally froze. She's been dreaming all day about this and now she can't even move, for Fuck's sake! JJ's doesn't stop kissing tough.

_If this is going to be our first and last kiss I'm putting everything into it. _The blonde thinks.

Finally, Emily gets some control over her own damn body again and just as JJ is about to pull back and apologize, she grabs the blonde's neck and pulls her closer. JJ's hand goes to the brunette's waist, her other hand still on Emily's loose grip.

Feeling the situation will get too heated up, the waitress clears her throat awkwardly. Both women break away slightly breathless.

'Your card, ma'am.' The waitress says, handing Emily her card back.

'Thanks.' Emily says, her voice letting know how aroused she is.

They leave the bar and head for the elevator, JJ pressing the call button.

When the doors upon, there's only a man inside and JJ presses the fourth floor, leaning against the elevator, Emily next to her.

The doors open again and an old woman with her two grandchildren and another woman get inside, Emily getting closer to JJ to give them space, their shoulders touching, their hands _almost_ doing the same. Without looking down, Emily reaches for the blonde's hand, JJ intertwining them.

The old lady gives them a knowing smile, Emily smiling back and JJ turning red.

.

.

NEXT MORNING

The team woke up with a phone call to let them know that there's no new body, something that shocked them all and dragged them out of bed at 4:30 am.

After 2 hours, they realized that the unsub had a lot of knowledge of the human body, based on the way the women all died quickly and painlessly. They knew he was white, 30 to 35 years old like the victims and that he was trying to replace the women he lost, regretting it when the one he chose had to go through the pain of the medication he gave them and he found out that she wasn't the one. The unsub either worked at a hospital or he was connected to one in some way. Now, they were waiting for Garcia to do her magic and found out who the unsub could be.

'More coffee?' JJ asks, walking in the room with enough coffee in her hands to putt someone on a caffeine induced coma.

'I love you.' Morgan says, looking straight at the coffee on the blonde's hands.

'I'm telling your wife you're cheating on her with coffee.' Elle says, grabbing a cup and moaning when the hot liquid makes contact with her lips.

'I'm telling **your **girlfriend you're cheating on her with coffee.' Morgan says back.

'Am I the only one not cheating on anyone with coffee?' Rossi asks.

JJ and Emily shift awkwardly on their seats, glancing at each other and looking away when they caught each other's eyes. Deciding not to comment on it, Rossi and Hotch drink their coffee silently, Morgan mouthing 'pay' to Elle and Reid looks confused at the two women.

.

.

Groaning, Sam hits his alarm, almost knocking it off his night table. He gets up, stretches, gets dressed and looks at the clock.

6:45am

Groaning again, he goes to the living room. Rubbing his eyes, he jumps surprised when he finds Rachel and Kurt giggling at the phone on the couch.

'Good morning, Sam.' Rachel and Kurt greet him at the same time.

'Morning.' He mumbles, sitting next to Rachel. 'What you guys laughing at?'

'Quinn and Santana. They are so **cute **together!' Kurt exclaims.

Ignoring the high pitch that practically got him deft, he looks at the pink phone to find himself smiling triumphantly.

_I knew they liked each other!_

.

.

'_My loves, do not worry, your favorite tech analyst has find the unsub.' Garcia says_

'Who is him?' Reid asks.

'_Christian McJohnson, nurse, 32. He volunteers with leukemia patients at their homes. Stopped appearing last month, the day after one of his patients, Lydia Griffin died from multi-organ failure three years after finding out she was sick. This guy has been an exemplar civilian through all his life, the only thing I could find on him was a parking ticket! He owns a house on a sort of isolated part of the city. The address and all of the information has been sent to your phones. Be safe and Garcia out.'_

'Let's go.' Hotch says, everyone heading to the cars.

.

.

'Hey, Blainers. Why are you up so early?' Jordan asks, blessing whoever invented coffee and sending to hell whoever invented the damn annoying alarms.

'Maybe because I'm going to the Jeffersonian!' He exclaims.

'Or maybe because it's your first date with Kurt.' Jordan says back, sitting besides the boy.

'I wish.' He says with a sigh.

'Ask him out, Blainers.'

Looking at the woman he looks up to as a mother, the boy hugs her.

'I love you, Jordan.' He says, not letting go.

'I love you too, Blaine.'

.

.

Santana can't help but put a lock of Quinn's hair behind her ear, making the blonde stir. Along the night, Quinn had gotten herself on top of the brunette, her head resting on Santana's shoulder, Santana still holding her by the waist.

'Hey.' Santana whispers when Quinn opens her eyes.

'Hey.' Quinn whispers back with a smile, her voice thick with sleep.

'Before you freak out, you asked me to stay last night.'

'All I remember is falling asleep on everyone to be honest.' Quinn says with a blush creeping through her cheeks.

'What does that mean?'

'It means I'll have to take your word for granted and hope I didn't make embarrassing figures out of myself.' She says with a smile.

Santana smiles back.

Suddenly realizing her position, Quinn sits up so fast Santana had to do a double take to make sure Quinn didn't broke anything.

'Sorry.' The blond apologizes.

'Don't.' Santana says back and sits up as well, one of Quinn's leg in each side of her.

They lock eyes, mesmerized by each other and they're not sure who started leaning in but their lips are mere inches away when they hear footsteps and Quinn rolls over to sit next to Santana rather than on top of her.

'The sleeping beauties are up!' Kurt exclaims.

'You do it on purpose, don't you?'

.

.

'The house has three doors, so Prentiss, JJ and Reid will be at the back door on the left side. Morgan, Elle, back door on the right side. Rossi and I will go through the front door. And don't do anything I wouldn't do.' Hotch says as he ends the call.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Emily asks from her seat as shotgun, JJ driving and Reid on the back seat.

'It means 'shoot to kill if he messes with one of us'.' The blonde answers.

'Ah. Good to know.'

Honestly, he only noticed it because he saw as it happened. Really. If it had happened two seconds after he would never, not in a million years, and he swears to Einstein, he had **never **noticed because it seemed so natural and practiced that it truly amazed the young genius. The way theirs hand simply found each other and morphed perfectly to fit would make it seem the FBI agents had been married for years and had held each other's hands in an unspoken assurance they would both leave that house the way they will be getting in many times before. He certainly didn't believe in love at first sight but this was the closer he had ever been to see such a thing.

Simply put, Doctor Spencer Reid was in such a way engrossed on the locked hands of his co-workers that when said hands left each other to leave the car, Emily had to knock at the window to call him out of his trance.

.

.

'Good morning.' Puck says when he walks into the living room to find Ashley throwing parts of the couch everyone. 'Are you having a psychopathic crisis or something?'

'I can't find the keys!'

'What keys?'

'The house keys! I can't find them!'

Looking around, Puck rolls his eyes.

'Have you tried, oh, I don't know, the lock?'

'The… oh, you gotta be kidding me!' She says, grabbing the keys from the door and shouting goodbye on her way out.

'Yes, Ashley, of course I'll put the couch back together.' He says to himself.

.

.

'_FBI! Christian McJohnson, open up!'_

Emily can hear Rossi's voice through on her hear.

A few seconds pass by without any sound being made from inside the house.

'_Go.'_

Three doors can be heard being forced open practically at the same time as seven agents make their way inside from three different places.

Emily goes on the front, JJ right behind her and Reid behind her. They reach a hallway with a door to the left and another to the right. JJ opens the door on the left and nods to let them know she's going to check what's down the stairs, Reid and Emily nod in agreement, Emily with her hand on the handle of the other door while Reid goes ahead to check the end of the hall.

As Emily opens the door, gun first, she doesn't have time to react as she's hit with **something **to the head, not knowing what since it's pitch black on that room, knocking her of her balance enough for whoever hit her to grab her by the wrists and prevent her from pointing her arm at them. Only knowing her assaulter his on her right side, Emily uses her head, the pain on her head telling she hit her target, well, that and the 'fuck' she hears.

Having enough time to switch the light on with her elbow, she can finally see her assaulter, Christian McJohnson, the unsub. McJohnson doesn't lose his grip on her wrists, leaving her with a headbutt as her only option. The second hit made more damage, both for him as for her, leaving her dizzy.

Suddenly she hears a bang and sees the blur that is McJohnson going to the ground with blood dripping from between his eyes.

'Emily, are you okay?' She hears Jennifer, feeling hands on her shoulders.

'What the **fuck** did he hit me with?' She asks back, lifting her hand to her forehead and seeing a little of blood coming back down with her.

'A lamp.' Reid says, from behind JJ.

'Prentiss, are you okay?' Hotch asks, Rossi, Morgan and Elle behind him.

'I feel as if I was hit by a lamp in the head but other than that, I'm good, sir.'

'Good job.' He says with a nod, more police officers appearing on the hallway. 'And I told you not to calm me sir.'

'Agent, we need to check your head.' A young man with brown hair says and Emily assumes he's the paramedic, not because he said she had to check her head but because his shirt says paramedic.

.

.

'Puckerman.' He says as he answers his phone after parking outside Sam's house.

'_Hey, Puck. It's Blaine. Listen, I need a favor.'_

.

.

**I leave it at that.**

**PS: Disclaimer: I lost the war :( CM and Glee aren't mine.**


End file.
